


blind healing

by NariaLucy96



Series: if you want more [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lore - Freeform, Papyrus/Edge in relationship, Points of View, Re-Edits, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, blinding sans, experiment sans, non-cons Edge/Red and Papyrus/Sans, not enough Jokes for Red of Sans, red and edge part of mob, seeking red/sans slow burn consensual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: This whole work has broken grammartorturing using he(s) and him(s)instead of I(s) and my(s)and more such non-senseand I love it 'u'





	1. inducing Sans (sort of)

(sans) = classic undertale sans (overviewing one character choosen)

(in this case sans)

This is ridiculously boring  
waiting at the exit door  
looking toward the doors  
that his ride will be waiting outside of later  
so he can escape this dead end job for the rest of the day  
though his brother had always brightened  
after he had gotten this job  
it had made it feel like his brother, Papyrus, actually liked him  
vs just putting up with him  
Papyrus had started openly praising him  
Even if it was for a job that was hurting him to do  
a job which entailed anyone employed that they could boss him around  
as long as it wasn't part of their own job description  
hey, the printer is out of paper!  
the light went out on the stage!  
give me the worksheets for the new employees!  
I need to quit, how do I go about doing that?  
teleporting across the whole building  
on occasion to get what was needed  
getting them whatever they wanted  
cursing the cameras throughout the building for catching him that once  
and forever chained to the job because of love he couldn't even have  
his brother never did love him back  
at least not that way  
but his own love dug a hole  
and said Papyrus was the only one who could fill it  
and with Papyrus lighting up the world just by being in a room  
his soul would fill up  
and even over flow  
only to be drained back to achingly empty  
when his brother left his sights  
and with Papyrus' boyfriend coming over daily  
taking Papyrus' fulfilling sunshine  
only to have a sliver left for him  
he was done coming home to no one  
or coming home only to see he wasn't worth any attention  
puns to lighten the mood?  
turned into emotional bullets recking his soul  
with both his brother's and his brother's boyfriend's dislike  
shooting hurtful words  
he moved out  
but with plans of his brother picking him up today  
alone  
was a promising feeling  
turning on his phone  
seeking to text his bro that he was done with work  
instead finding his brother's text canceling everything  
saying the heavy rain was too dangerous to drive over safely  
and that his apartment was only a couple blocks away  
so he shouldn't be a baby bones about walking  
after hours of working  
longer than most others here  
he had just hoped  
but when had hoping done him any good  
one of his hands curling around his worn arm  
at least he could feel assured that Paps was safe and sound  
likely at home waiting for the edgy boyfriend  
if not already happily within his brother's arms  
pulling up the hood of his jacket  
he braved the outside world  
only to be happy Paps didn't drive the lightly flooded roads  
If Paps' edgy boyfriend wasn't already at his brother's place  
his brother was likely using the weather an excuse for Edge too  
and not the continual work hours  
that Edge seemed to be increasing as of late  
as the rain around him continued pouring down  
even slicking the sidewalks  
so teleporting a bean bag toss away,  
the only thing he could do for the moment,  
wouldn't be safe  
especially with his low hp  
and by low  
I mean one  
but with all the work hours on end  
I mean  
very low  
at only factions of health  
his brother, didn't know how close he always was to death  
at least as far as he knew,  
but his brother's boyfriend does  
not that Edge had said it was out loud  
though Edge and his brother's booming voices  
seeming stuck at that very high volume  
right after Edge had checked him  
Edge grew quieter than ever  
saying something the effect of 'how are you still alive?'  
but of course  
since he himself had no answer  
he left Edge with no answer  
which helped unprepare him for a different check  
and Edge's already low favor toward him  
became worse  
as Edge found out for his love for Papyrus  
it wasn't too long afterward he moved out of  
what was  
his and his brother's house  
to the place he is now headed  
it was at least closer to work than before  
even paid for by the head of the company he works for, Mettaton,  
it had been a present for Papyrus when the two were dating  
Mettaton had given the relationship everything  
though it somehow hadn't worked  
he was never given a reason for why it hadn't worked out  
he had, for a time, fooled himself to think maybe he was the reason  
but when the strong, self-insured, and tall edgy skeleton came in  
it zapped the hope of love away  
the idea chared into a puff of smoke floated away  
he already knew it was one-sided  
so why did it still hurt?  
even though it shouldn't matter now  
he just needed to get home  
sleep  
wake up to eat  
and head back to work  
the rain was a good enough reason to skip a shower tonight  
he felt clean enough with all the sweat being washed off of him  
and was again glad Paps hadn't come  
he would likely have made his relationship with his brother even worse  
smelling up the car  
his brother would have complained  
not only while he was in the car  
but with complaining texts for days to weeks later  
even after it was all cleaned and perfect  
even if Papyrus somehow got a different car to avoid it  
it would be a reason to talk to his brother more often  
but at the cost of his brother's happiness  
and well his own standing in his brother's eyes  
why did he still have to care?  
why did he still have to live for him?  
upon seeing his place  
he thought the long walk was over  
all he had to do was climb a couple of flights of stairs  
cause his brother wouldn't accept such a gift  
without some mandatory exercise  
and since Mettaton's place was somewhere on the first floor  
but he hadn't even gotten under the hotel's front company shelter  
before he pulled out one of his phones  
which, thank the surface, was waterproof  
but without his eyes trained on his path ahead  
he tapped in words saying he made it home  
misstepping on the sidewalk's curve  
as he pressed send  
slipping on the water covered curve  
smacking his head on the road's pavement  
a crack was heard of his soul,  
and head,  
and a door?  
a car door?  
feeling a skeletal hand on his head  
wondering if his brother had been bored enough to come by anyway  
planning on taking him the rest of the way home after all  
because he only knew of two skeletons  
his brother and Edge  
though he knew there were more  
with random pictures and stuff  
but of the two he knew of  
his brother was the only one who would be willing to help him  
as his soul was just barely pounding  
but it still was pounding for the hope that his brother cared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27/2019 warned you I do this)  
> (edited 07/02/2019)  
> (oh dears, I edit this 07/17/19 Indeed)  
> (little edit 09/18)


	2. recovery zone

(red) = UnderFell Sans

Finding your brother's boyfriend's brother,  
a real mouth full that was,  
toppling into the road wasn't part of his mental plan for the day  
but here he was  
getting out of his car  
seriously the guy was already a dead man walking  
his brother had told him enough  
sending pictures to show he wasn't the weakest monster alive  
he even had a picture of this guy on his phone somewhere  
which he could check the guy's identity with  
The guy had the gall to survive at a lower hp than him  
and still be living  
and doing things  
he noted the wound on the guy's forehead  
and placed his hands over the wound  
trying to block bleeding out  
normally he would have cursed at being a skeleton  
thus being un-able to cover the wound  
but he was more shocked  
the guy was a monster and the guy was bleeding  
monsters don't bleed  
he has seen monsters and humans alike get wounded in his line of work  
but monsters don't bleed  
they break  
they kind of break like chunks of ice or sugar cubes depending  
so why was the guy bleeding red like a human  
when this guy should be dust?  
the guy must have more secrets than his brother knows  
leaving the guy to open the back seat door of his car  
coming back to stuff the guy into his arms  
tossing the guy into the back seat  
this was his mission now  
screw the people whose debts needed collecting today  
actually good for them  
they get one more day  
the lucky bastards  
he will take care of them tomorrow  
though his brother normally wouldn't be interested in this  
he is sure the bleeding would peek his brother's interests as it had his  
though whether or not they should tell his brother's boyfriend depended  
maybe mourning this guy in the back seat would help the dating process?  
or maybe the guy was too important?  
only his brother could tell him with the distance,  
intentially,  
left between him and Papyrus  
his brother hadn't wanted him to ruin the first relationship  
that Edge had ever really cared about keeping  
so staying away  
save for being a watchman for Papyrus' safety  
which only ended up happening once  
because of Papyrus' overly friendly attitude toward strangers  
he was taken off that job  
since Papyrus had gotten his real name, birth date, and favorite food  
by the end of his first shift  
now only a select few could guard Papyrus secretly  
there was even a fellow who couldn't even speak common  
that Papyrus learned the fellow's language  
only to talk to  
maybe Paps was just bored with all Edge's long hours  
but he had a small city's worth of people to lead with barely any help  
because earning Edge's trust wasn't easy  
even now Edge only has two people his brother could call trustworthy  
which consisted of him and one other  
the other was his brother's rival and bestie, the fish-faced demon  
the fish-faced girl could even knock down buildings with her punch  
especially the building he was pulling into  
being his own home  
it took forever and a half to get permission for a place in the city  
though he had plenty of money for anyplace he wanted  
he could even have bought a whole hotel just for himself  
but without permission from his bossy brother  
none of it mattered  
all the money could just disappear  
and once he actually got permission he hadn't believe his non-existent ears  
especially he had stopped asking for it  
he had gone to pack both their stuff only to find out his brother was packed  
and that his brother wasn't coming with him  
the home they were in was going to be sold  
and his brother was moving closer to his brother's, then potential boyfriend  
thus couldn't live here anymore  
so he had might well be given permission to move too  
especially since his brother didn't want to live together anymore  
it was a shock then  
since he was sure Paps was just another monster Edge was interested in  
and Edge always had seemed to need him  
but his brother was finally growing up, and out of the house  
he felt so proud of him  
until Edge's nightly phone calls  
about the lack of police car sounds  
and thorough check of any and all injuries of the day  
while now he was within his own garage  
grabbing the bleeding monster from the back  
only to soon be tossing him onto the dusty couch  
though most of his dust of previous injuries had been cleaned out  
by the clean out person Edge had hired  
partially so the fridge would have nothing expired in it,  
bringing over a batch of Edge's lasagna,  
and restocking with other truly healthy things  
he normally only just ate Edge's lasagna  
not that it was good  
the habit was just stuck in his head  
the other healthy stuff would normally just rot there  
the clean out person had even left toy food once  
his laughter must have reached his brother  
because the fridge was stuffed more with healthy food later that same day  
his laughter was more than he was used to  
though everything went back to normal afterward  
well, mostly normal  
since right now he could off load some of the veggies on this guy  
whether his brother wanted to pretend that the guy was alive or not  
the guy would need food to survive either way  
but how gently he should be treating him  
that was what he needed to know  
a swift text to his brother who is also his boss  
he grabbed a container of grape-sized tomatoes  
since the grapes were in the back  
and being the second the most snackable looking option  
heading back to the living room sitting on the coffee table directly in front of the couch  
plopping the container next to himself  
the guy might have fallen by now  
maybe not  
but eh  
placing his hand on the guy's forehead  
the guy was still living  
so that was good  
they could get more info from him being alive  
vs wild inferred guesses with a lot of science to base off of  
the barest of sounds vibrated his phone  
checking it  
being in a safe location and everything  
finding that keeping the guy alive and happy was the goal  
okay at least he knew more  
gently rubbing some of the crusted blood  
which was working to heal the guy's wound  
it felt like dust was still forming up the monster  
so that was something to take note of  
but there were no movements to suggest life  
picking up an arm and letting it go  
hadn't slowed down in its drop in the least  
the guy had no control  
checking him  
he could only see zeros!  
there was the name then hp of a dot than countless zeroes  
no other info wasn't seeable at the moment  
at least he had a name now  
whenever his brother had spoken of the guy  
he had said his boyfriend's, any mean comment, brother  
and babbled on  
so the guy's name was SAMPLE SUBJECT (sans)  
apparently  
tilting his head in confusion  
odd name  
and why was Sans separate from the rest?  
maybe it was the name he went by?  
or the part of his name he somehow didn't like?  
the '(sans)' part was more faded out  
why the guy would want to be called Sample Subject?  
that didn't make sense  
but he was to play nice  
so any name the guy wanted  
no matter how weird  
was what he was going to call him  
but how did he get so sidetracked with the guy's name?  
Sample Subject was in point zeros  
grabbing a tomato and crushing it to release the weird juice inside  
assuming a whole grape-sized tomato would be too much  
only for it to squirt the wrong way toward the back of the couch instead  
and realize the sample subject's mouth wasn't open  
sample subject's whole body looked limp  
except for sample subject's mouth  
putting his finger to the teeth it felt like there was no gap between them  
trying to pry the mouth open  
pushing at the nose and pulling at the chin  
didn't do anything  
grabbing the smushed tomato  
holding to the guy's  
the sample subject's nose  
sample subject didn't react  
placing the tomato on the sample subject's teeth, for fun  
while he went to grab all the other food to hopefully entice him into eating  
only for the tomato to be gone when he got back  
curious, he placed another tomato to the sample subject's teeth  
nothing looked to be happening  
so he grabbed another food  
only to see the tomato half bitted into  
watching longer  
assuming the sample subject had opened his mouth just enough to clamp back down on it  
though that required speed and the sound of clamping teeth  
even some spray from the tomato possibly?  
of which he had no such evidence of  
the tomato was  
it was only a sliver  
does the guy?  
placing yet another tomato  
this time seeing it dissolve downward  
checking again  
he could now see a single one, after rows of zeros  
placing one after another tomato  
fascinated till the tomatoes were all gone  
grabbing the grapes next  
only for them to stay there?  
grabbing the grape off the grape was fine  
why wasn't this working  
thinking what to grab next  
the sample subject moved to face the back of the couch  
cuddling into the cushions  
checking sample subject  
all the health info disappeared  
even the guy's name  
the check only stated Thank you Papyrus  
what?  
the guy thought he was papyrus?  
sample subject apparently was in for a huge surprise  
whenever the guy woke up that is  
but the sample subject guy was now sleeping  
maybe he could get Papyrus here soon enough to keep the guy's illusion  
but they still needed more info  
and how could sample subject do all this  
hiding check info,  
bleed,  
live at point zeros  
the dude made no sense  
placing all the food away  
back to their cold cell  
doomed to a life of ruin  
The grapes probably felt the most rejected  
feeling sorry for them he plopped one into his own mouth  
it was so good  
when was the last time he even had grapes?  
grabbing the bag back from the prison just before sealing the others  
going back to the table  
to sit on his folded legs in a criss-cross apple sauce position  
if the table could take him and everything in the fridge  
it should easily hold all of him  
and the bag of sourly sweet green grapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27)  
> (edited 07/02)


	3. seeking less confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27)

(sans)  
Digging himself farther into the couch  
siding the cushions out from under him  
having his body lay on the wooden structure underneath  
the back cushions were latched on  
so no amount nudging removed the softness  
useless  
it truly was useless to try  
but he kept at it  
why wasn't it working?  
did Papyrus get tired of putting all the cushions back? no  
he would have latched on all the cushions if that were the case  
did Edge make Paps buy a new one?  
was he actually at Edge's  
he stilled  
he had never been there  
and his brother was going over there every so often  
he ended up jumping up  
he grabbed all the cushions to placed them back on  
only see a haze of something black and red  
only to hazily see at all  
color was most of what he could see  
with hazy shapes  
so when he looked back at the couch seeing white everywhere  
save the wooden brown telling him where the seat part was  
then turning to seek out the white cushions  
only to see a sea of white  
with a black blob with only hints of green and red flicking off and on  
he is still dreaming isn't he  
no matter if it was or not  
he started to feel for the cushions  
and placing them back  
making sure they were all there  
before he sat back down  
he wished he could go to the kitchen to nap against the wall  
but this was obviously Edge's place  
because his own couch had removable cushions  
and Papyrus' place had blue walls  
unless he somehow lost the color blue  
taking off his jacket to see if could see it  
the dark dusty blue of his jacket warmed his soul  
and hugging it as if weren't a jacket anymore  
but as a stuffed animal  
he then noticed the green wasn't happening anymore  
did someone come in and turn off whatever was doing the green function?  
the red function was working faster  
or slower  
I guess it is something that changes with time?  
If he really was at Edge's place  
and Edge was at work  
and Papyrus dealing with some prior engagement  
or something  
whatever this thing was  
was likely was there to keep him entertained once he woke up  
like a fish tank  
but something he wasn't familiar with  
he wanted to look at it closer  
to help with his guess of what it was  
but it could be fragile  
and he didn't want a punch  
the harshest Edge had ever come at him  
even if it had missed  
but in this state  
with all the white  
it would be hard to see the punch  
if the guy had somehow taken off the red gloves Edge always wore  
another similarity Edge had with his brother  
another piece he could try to piece on  
he could feel tears were coming to his eyes  
only for his own mind to supply  
Sample Subject  
the tears were gone  
but then  
"Sample Subject!"  
Edge was here  
a Hi Edge was forced from his lips without thinking  
only to not to hear himself  
freezing his already few movements  
Edge found his true name  
did Papyrus tell him?  
did Papyrus say his other name to Edge?  
suddenly there was pressure at his shoulders  
the black blob was now taller and bigger  
maybe the blob was Edge?  
odd for him to not speak  
and then only his  
oh  
that was happening again  
slipping from his mouth  
sorry could you say my name again  
but say listen next  
there was silence for a moment longer  
his statement must have confused Edge  
'Please Edge, say Sample Subject Listen'  
Sample Subject Listen was then yelled in front of him  
"so as now I should be able to hear, what did you say?"  
staring at the red spot


	4. Adjusting to a Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27)

(red)  
"do I still need to yell"

(sans)  
"no, but you always yell"

(red)  
"Look, I am not Edge  
though I am a friend of his  
okay more of a co-worker  
so Sample Subject  
how are you  
you suddenly jumped up  
and couldn't seem to find anything"

(sans)  
"I am okay"

(red)  
that was a short answer  
"okay?"

(sans)  
"Yeah, don't worry about that"

he could still do his job  
not all of it  
but he could still port across the building  
and with his reserves getting back up there  
he could port to into starting work  
"by the way, do you know what time it is?"

(red)  
Odd question  
"you have only been asleep for a couple of hours"

(sans)  
"I repeat what time is it"  
He likely needed a half an hour or more no matter what time it was to get through his work day

(red)  
"It was maybe eight something when I found you, and almost midnight now."

(sans)  
"It was 7:23 right before I fell, if you are the hand I felt right after that. Then you are a skeleton too. You say you have no immediate connection with Edge. Which is cool. But you said midnight is coming?"

(red)  
"Yeah"

(sans)  
"I am afraid I will have to leave you be for the moment, just please don't move the couch until I get back"  
flashing away

(red)  
Yet another reason to study sample subject  
and very happy that boss didn't ask him to tie the guy down  
with that kind of power  
Sample Subject could likely go anywhere  
under any conditions  
the guy could even leave when he couldn't see straight  
whether the guy made it where he wanted was still unclear

(sans)  
Grabbing his home phone  
between his cell phone feeling broken in his pocket  
and the complex phone screens  
if it weren't  
only to not know which numbers he pressed  
yeah  
no  
even though his vision wasn't fully down yet  
he had seen enough people at work doing blindfold challenges  
and people with coming to him to fix their dropped phones  
or to add features bypassing work's internet firewalls  
which he did  
but in this state  
that part wouldn't be possible  
he just needed to say sorry  
and he would call later when  
no  
he should  
the phone was already ringing  
someone he knew answered  
the answering machine  
"Hey sorry about this but... My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton, employee 54\5 (employee 54 'slash' of the 5th department) I am calling out until further notice. I have something wrong with my eyesight. And I am hoping it will go away, but I have never been that lucky. Bye Frank, Sue, Edna, Ryan hope you'll see me again if my eyesight does go."  
He didn't think he could do that  
unplugging the phone  
stuffing all his clothes into a duffle bag  
grabbing his computer bag on the way  
putting the one picture he had of him and Papyrus  
as well as putting in his now unusable computer  
if his eyesight remained this way  
going to the fridge with only ketchup in it  
stuffing the rest of the bag full  
glad that he hadn't tried to make the place more his  
and glad he moved in with barely anything  
he knew someone would have to clean the messes he had made here  
because he couldn't see enough to clean them himself  
holding the clothes stuffed duffle  
and hugging the mostly ketchup filled one in the other  
he ported back  
he couldn't be alone again  
especially if this never ended  
he could give them his savings  
if they kept him  
if this skeleton didn't accept him  
or if it doesn't work out  
he would port to multiple co-worker's houses  
that had him over at their party once before  
and onward  
and so forth  
the white couch being all he knew to port to  
"I am back!"

(red)  
Sample Subject was holding two worn bags  
small holes dotted around the backpack filled with red containers  
that reminded him of ketchup  
uh  
the main ingredient in ketchup is tomatoes  
right?  
he laughed a little thinking of the tomatoes he was feeding the guy earlier  
as he also noted a little mold on the bags  
"Mind if I wash your clothes, while you take a shower. Edge is coming over for one of his rare visits. And the cleaner it is, the better."

(sans)  
"That kind of explains all the white"

(red)  
"So you can see"

(sans)  
"only so much, could lead me to your shower and or tub? Basically, I only see a blob of black for you. And white everywhere else. I am just glad I knew where everything important to me was within my house. Oh, and do you mind me staying with you? I have co-workers I could go to. If me staying with you doesn't work out."

(red)  
The guy felt more like a child bunny at that moment  
the weak-willed voice  
shy body language  
hugging a bag  
the guy really looked like he should be fluffier  
as well as much shorter  
but he himself was pretty short  
and the guy before him  
was shorter than him by an inch or two  
"yeah you can stay here"  
he would have his own head if he missed this chance to learn from him  
"here let me take your clothes bag to the washer. Then I lead you to the tub shower combo thing I have here."  
gently taking one of the bags from his hands  
only to when he came back  
being handed the other bag

(sans)  
"could you put away the ketchup too. I don't mean to... I will learn the layout of this place next time you go to work"

(red)  
"good thing it is my weekend so I can protect you before you mess with something unsafe. Like a garbage disposal. Sorry I am lying, no weekends for me. But don't go messing around on your own."  
Grabbing the bag of plastic Ketchup bottles  
stuffing his fridge to the max  
the guy must love ketchup  
more than he even loved mustard  
this guy had six bottles  
two of which were empty  
and he hadn't even thought of drinking his own favorite straight  
he added mustard packets to his drinks  
with his fries and burgers drowning in a pond of mustard  
and had maybe only a dozen packets in his pockets  
but they had been always looking for an excuse to be used  
When he went back to the living room  
sample subject was still standing there  
once the sound of his carpet dampened footsteps  
placed him only a step away from the guy

(sans)  
"When Edge gets here could you use the name Sans instead?"

(red)  
Why was sample subject's voice sounding like he was pleading?  
"ok. I will try and refrain from calling you Sample Subject in front of you two"  
the guy sighed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders  
but he had intentionally worded it  
since he would need to talk to Edge about it later  
As he leading Sans to the tub shower,  
he found it was so easy  
he guessed being a black blob helped the guy followed him but the guy looked lost when he stopped  
this room was completely white  
save the silver faucets for the shower, sink, and tub  
did he really live in a colorless world?  
the knobs for water were even white-ish  
grabbing the guy's hand to guide him to the knobs  
had just felt wrong  
"leave your clothes on the title, and I'll collect it for the wash. I will fold up some of my clothes for you to wear. Lucky we look about the same size. Um, the white towel will be folded up right beside the tub and the clothes pile will be behind that, also on the floor."  
Guessing he has stated all he needed to  
he left the room  
whitening the already too white room

(sans)  
it was too white  
too familiar  
though it wasn't the same as when he was a kid  
striping the moment he heard footsteps outside the clicked shut door  
feeling along at the lip of the tub  
to both be able to step into the tub  
and to feel along it to reach the blank white curtain  
plastic curtain in  
to keep the water in the shower  
cloth one out  
so as to look pretty  
and to not get soaked, if the water level rose up in the tub  
and not knowing which white knob was cold or hot  
he turned the left one on  
only to freeze  
at least he could take such showers  
so he committed to the cold shower  
pulling up the thing that changes the tub faucet to the shower head  
there was likely soap  
somewhere  
but it was hidden too  
likely white as well  
he would have rather everything be black  
he kind of wished he had lost his sight completely  
vs take another moment of white filled vision  
so he shut his eyes  
leaving his sight black and blank  
changing his mind for not looking for soap  
he found a ledge thing built into the side  
bumping gently into the soap container when the soap from it was in his hands  
he rubbed the heavier thick and grainy soap  
which he was unfamiliar with  
the guy must have some odd preferences  
he knew Mettaton preferred oil to soap  
so if this guy preferred  
charcoal infused soap?  
maybe?  
who was he to blame  
when he himself had to take motor oil showers for a while  
because his brother just needed the latest product  
washing the rest of the way  
turning off the shower  
he hoped the towel was where the guy said  
sitting on the floor of the tub  
facing himself toward the curtain wall  
he carefully  
snaked passed his arm by the side of the curtain  
finding the towel  
he rushed it pass the curtain wall  
into the shower tub sanctuary to dry himself off  
standing to get the rest of himself  
though he was sure the guy wasn't there  
he needed to make sure  
"Um, hey, guy?"  
cursing so whispered it won't be deciphered as a word as quiet as it was  
that he still didn't know the guy's name  
brilliant  
you going to stay with a complete stranger  
because he saved you  
not that he was sure that he needed saving  
but it is the thought that counts  
though he wasn't even sure if this guy was the one who saved him  
but he knows Edge  
so that is something  
and being a stranger he wouldn't be breaking a fun loving picture of him  
so a stranger it is  
he had made his choice  
at least until further notice  
opening up the curtain to place the towel for a place to stand  
as since he had heard no reply  
bringing his eyes back open  
hoping the clothes had color  
a red sweater which covered his neck once it was actually on  
and black stretch pants were what awaited him as far as clothes  
grabbing the towel into his arms  
so as to not leave a mess  
why on the surface would the door knob be white!!  
he didn't think he'd ever understand  
even his really old home with white plastered everywhere  
the knobs at least had their own slick black appeal  
the simple rectangular handles  
with complex keypads of locks to ensure safety on the walls  
but here  
he was stuck in an empty white  
wanting out  
shutting his eyes again  
only for this time to consume himself in darkness to appear on the couch  
it was nice to have a safe zone  
if he ever got scared  
and truly lost  
he could just pop himself on the couch  
and feel safe  
not that he knew what anything around him was  
but he had a solid base to expand from  
he just needed it to never move  
if everything worked out  
"Sir!"  
sir  
now mind!  
seriously sir?  
we aren't there anymore  
his eyes remaining shut until  
he could hear anyone with hopefully non-white clothes on


	5. Edge is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27)

(red)  
Being called sir was surprising enough  
being called sir in a place where he thought no one was  
stunned him  
coming over to see the skeleton  
laughter was now bubbling up  
restained  
but not silenced  
the guy was splotched black and gray  
he must have grabbed the black makeup stuff he owned for sneak missions  
it wouldn't come off in the rain  
but would easily wash off with soap  
the guy's palms were totally black with all the rubbing in they had to do  
while the back of his hands were a glossy white  
unmarred by the mistake  
the rest of him  
that was seeable  
included his face  
and the guy's feet  
dark spots fading into white and  
in one spot that looked like a white spot fading into black  
the guy must have rubbed in a circle there  
eyes were soon trained on him  
the hazy white spots of eye lights  
in the dark void of the guy's eye sockets  
huh, white  
he and his own brother had red ones  
and this guy's brother had dark gray ones that he had mistaken for none  
but this guy's clothes were all white socks save, two white t-shirts, and two black gym shorts  
styled with two white stripes going downwards on both sides of the shorts  
and the worn blue jacket  
was the guy that poor?  
or didn't he bring everything  
since there was no under clothes  
he left that out of the clothes he gave the guy  
and having the guy have his underwear would have felt wrong anyway  
he had also said he brought everything important to him  
so he might have more he will bring over  
"Hey, sorry for the shower's cold reception toward you. I forgot to turn on the water heater. I have been working at this steaming hot place for the week or so. So even hot water felt cold. So to save money I turned the water heater off. Since I was already going to get cold, I might as well go all the way."

(sans)  
Nodding  
"So when is Edge coming?"  
hearing the sound of moving cloth  
and the clicks of a phone

(red)  
"He will be here in a couple of minutes. So another shower isn't possible."

(sans)  
Sans thought  
being that he couldn't see the guy before him  
and since he hadn't noticed his dark spots yet  
being that he had washed blinded by shut eyes  
and wasn't paying attention when dressing either  
that this guy had wanted a shower too  
If he could have seen the guy before him  
he wouldn't have even suggested this  
"Go take a shower. Don't worry, I have met Edge before. I will be fine."  
If he had seen how clean the bones in front of him were  
he likely would have said  
'you don't need a shower' instead

(red)  
Looking down at his hands  
to see he was perfectly clean  
"Nah, I don't need a shower. Your eyesight must be worse then I thought."

(sans)  
"I still can only see vague shapes of color. I can't really see shadows. They must be too close in color or something."

(red)  
The guy really couldn't see much could he  
but then again every room in this house had two or more lights on at a time  
so any shadows were lightened up by a different one  
"It is not all you. They installed way too many lights in this place."

(sans)  
an engine of a car pulling up was heard  
sounds like they are pulling into the driveway  
then the sound of the garage door opening  
his eyes widening in surprise  
this guy said he was a co-worker of Edge right?  
so why on the surface would Edge have a garage door opener  
they both had a gravelly toned voice  
red magic  
black clothes  
if they weren't related  
that was a lot of similarities  
and that was too much access  
as to not worry him that Edge was cheating on his brother  
with whoever he was with

(red)  
"That will be Edge."

(sans)  
Confirming that Edge had this kind of access to a potential employee  
Yeah  
he hoped they were secretly related  
or as close as brothers  
it was safer for his brother that way  
a sound of the door opened  
one likely linked to the garage  
another black blob with spikes looking ends on both shoulders  
he must be in his armor  
meaning to him the guy had just come from work  
"Hi Edge"

(edge) = UnderFell Papyrus  
"Red I have arranged a hospital to pick Sans up in 12 minutes."  
a sheet paper was given  
"this is his home address, pack and make sure to clean up his place, or hire someone for the cleaning part. Once you are done make sure all his clothes and stuff are washed. When done drop them off at the second address, being the hospital. Am I understood."

(red)  
"Yes, Boss."

(sans)  
Sans didn't want to go to a hospital  
it is too much like...  
it is okay  
just keep your eyes closed  
he could just live with nothing again  
the darkness engulfing his form


	6. Back into Papyrus' Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/21)  
> (edited 06/27)

(sans)  
the next thing he felt was webs and dust  
though it is mostly thought among his monster kin  
that this dust covering this room  
was unrelated to the dust making up monsters  
though he himself was sure it was how monsters grew up  
Papyrus may have cleaned every speck of dust  
but he had contact with it  
while for his own first years of life  
everything was clean  
perfect and he hadn't grown more than the magic food he ate's worth  
but instead of height  
his bones thickened  
to a point that he had more mass per an inch  
than any other monster on record  
making him useful  
in a way he hadn't wanted  
swiping his hand over the dusty desk  
to distract himself for a moment  
while unknowingly  
giving a white layer of dust over his black palm  
once he was out of the clean place of his childhood  
he finally started growing up  
he was finally was able to live  
he wasn't giving that up  
but he knew he had just left his all important jacket  
his only picture not in an album  
since Papyrus wanted to keep all the albums  
teleporting to the main house of Papyrus' childhood  
he filled a small bucket with water  
tossing a rag into the water  
taking a broom as well  
and ported back down  
using the rag to wipe down a piece of the desk's surface  
only over a drawer he wished to open  
so as to not have dust falling into it  
once opened  
seeking a couple of papers tucked under some blueprints out  
which were of drawings he and Papyrus had made when they were younger  
tears coming to his eyes he placed them back before he could ruin them  
slamming the drawer shut  
the looser dust all moving around on the desk  
this is why he didn't let himself come here often  
he'd just ruin everything  
washing the rest of the desk  
leaving the cloth in the bucket as he swept  
an angry spider yelled at him for messing with their web  
but with all the blurriness  
it made sense to him that he would make such a mistake  
he made sure  
with the spider's help that he wouldn't make that mistake again  
then laid on his empty desk for a nap  
no more white rooms  
just grayish blue walls here  
and a big brown desk  
with ketchup bottles hidden in two chests in a tall deep drawer  
which linked to his other phone  
and a broken machine standing with no reason for existing anymore  
and a kindly,  
prone to anger,  
spider

o (= unknown, no one)  
On Edge's and Red's side Sans disappeared in light blue wavy magic lines  
either of them knew why Sans left

(red)  
But he assumed the option  
that the guy was getting more things from the apartment  
but the guy didn't show up at the 12 minute mark  
health was always important  
not that he had gone to the hospital as often he should have  
oh, they had plenty of hospitals  
that would turn a blind eye to a bullet  
leaving the police out of the loop  
but when he came in regularly  
with bruises,  
busted ribs,  
and life threatening bite marks  
they try to get him fired for his own safety  
or try to investigate who did it  
to get back at whoever they were for him  
neither of which is happening  
so he felt so lucky when they found one without those setbacks  
but here he was waiting for the guy  
with his patience running thin  
might as well head to the guy's place  
after he said Sans' clothes were in the wash to his boss  
but when he arrived at the place his brother wrote down  
the noted the place was spotless  
like after the clean out person came through his place  
going to the front desk he proved that his brother didn't mix up addresses  
not that his brother ever would  
or would be able to  
but for once in his life  
he had to question it  
finding it was indeed the guy's room  
the hotel people thought they knew that Sans should be at work now  
so it was the perfect time to clean  
but with the few personal effects gone  
and with Sans having quit right before they came in  
the room was sold to another customer at a little after midnight's show  
so the guy hadn't come here during the last teleport  
headed back home he heard his brother on the phone  
and shushed his own steps

(edge)  
"He went where!?! Why would anyone want to go back underground!? Yes, it was light blue! Papyrus, it just makes no sense to me. No, you are not coming with! What do you mean he wouldn't come out unless you come? So he is playing hide and seek with you every time this happens? And you have yet to find it! Never fear! I will find it! I told you, you can't come. What do you mean you will race me!? I will be at a disadvantage! Your home is closer to your underground barrier! I GET WHAT IF I WIN!! And I get to use a car! Oh, You Are On!"  
Edge dashing past his brother to win the race  
that Papyrus promised to propose marriage  
that meant Papyrus taking him on a date  
that meant Papyrus would pay for the food  
the meant the ring would be more than just a gold band  
and he would be the bride with all the wedding choices  
it did mean he might have to wear a dress  
but every perfect thing had a downside  
and he would have the choice of the dress  
that is  
if he won  
with Papyrus' disadvantage of being on foot  
and being at the nearby market  
vs at either of their homes  
and him getting to drive  
during the unbusy hours of early morning  
his mate was so!  
on!  
tossing his car keys on a rack on the wall  
grabbing the motorcycle keys  
he would win with a fire in his eyes

(papyrus) = Undertale Papyrus  
barely winded he made it second  
oh how sad would Edge be if he knew he let him win  
having been behind a waterfall close to the end goal for a couple of minutes  
though he himself couldn't teleport  
like his cheating brother  
he could mess with his own gravity  
and fly or jump buildings to going in a straight line  
vs going through the grided structures of the city  
though Edge was less than four minutes slower  
his boyfriend might look tough  
but he knew Edge had a soft side  
Edge just had too many tough guy habits  
which still needed to be dealt with at some point  
hopefully being the soft looking bride  
vs the firm suited groom would help  
pretending to be winded twenty minutes after Edge arrived  
he got to be held and cooed at by his softy of a tough guy  
finally pretending to catch his breath  
though he wasn't sure how well he was acting that part  
normally he would pretend to be tired  
so recovering, wasn't practiced  
he pretended to be tired so he wouldn't need to recover  
and was of sight before he stopped faking it  
he could tell a truth he doesn't want to tell  
so when he saying a lie as a confession  
it will sound more like an honest truth  
but not now  
his brother needs him  
"Sans, I am home"

(sans)  
without even thinking  
his smile brightened  
his world felt complete  
though all he could see was the red of a scarf  
and blue of pants  
why was his brother's shirt white?  
did it matter?  
no  
his brother was in his life for a moment

(papyrus)  
"Sans, you ran off again. Why?"

(sans)  
"the word hospital scared me somehow. And all the white."  
everywhere was white  
why did white have to come back into his life?  
did it really want him back?  
the feel of weaved cloth of gloved hands on his head  
petting the side of his head until the glove came off  
with Sans was holding it like a life line

(papyrus)  
"Sans, what color is the thing you are holding?"

(sans)  
his eyes slowly looking to the white glove  
"It is white."

(papyrus)  
"good and what is the color of your bones?

(sans)  
looking at his hands he saw black and white where his hands should be  
one being mostly covered by the glove in his hand

(papyrus)  
"What is the color of your bones normally?"

(sans)  
"white"

(papyrus)  
"and my bones?"

(sans)  
"white"

(papyrus)  
"white can be good too, like dust. You still like dust don't you?"

(sans)  
a nod

(papyrus)  
"Hospitals are white and good"

(sans)  
instead of a nod  
he stepped back

(papyrus)  
"Sans you know hospitals can be good right."

(sans)  
Shaking his head right and left as a no

(papyrus)  
well the truth had no choice but leave his mouth  
"I know it is hard, but not all hospitals are bad. And you know the hospital only adopted you out of the goodness in their hearts. It was just unlucky that the head of the science department was also the head of the hospital and had all legal control over you."  
grabbing Sans in a hug  
that went from him kneeling to his brother height  
to him holding his brother up from the ground  
giving Sans feet having no firm footing  
"the hospital will hopefully be able to heal your black spots, and heal the crack on your face."

(sans)  
"what about my eyesight?"

(papyrus)  
"I am sure, that they can do something about that."  
why was he not told about that  
did he really only need to know his brother was missing and hurt?  
oh how little he needed to know  
he didn't ask how he was injured  
both in the sense of the cause  
and to what extent he had been damaged  
"You will be going to a hospital. With nice friendly people. I expect you to stay there. Let them treat you, however, they see fit."  
and in shushed tone "Sample Subject Obey"  
handing him over to Edge  
"He will likely need a lot of rest so let him sleep on the way  
and drop him off at the hospital near my house please."  
though it wasn't the only reason he let Edge drive  
it was the major one

(edge)  
Having not actually driven a car here  
and his unwillingness to try and have Sans safely secured to his bike  
he called for anyone in his company to pick Sans up  
and drop him off at the hospital Papyrus wanted  
so he could speak with his mate  
a little after Edge arrived at Papyrus' place  
"Was Sans really was adopted by a hospital?"

(papyrus)  
"Yes, whoever his parents were left him there for whatever unknown reason. He actually grew up in the cleanest environment ever. And insists dust is the best thing it the universe. And you've even seen his room, that is before I finally got to it. You just saw the old house filled to the brim with dust. I had really better take care of that. If you want a whole story of my brother, it is up to you."

(edge)  
"Not right now. I need you to focus on proposing to me first and foremost."

(papyrus)  
"Oh so how do you feel about..."

o  
they talked hours of where and when  
why nots, and yes pleases  
but there was silent thinking going on somewhere else


	7. Another finding Sample Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/27 turning 06/28)

(red)  
Red forgot to tell boss Sans' true name  
not that his brother might actually care about that part  
Sample Subject could mess with his own check box  
survive at point zeros  
he wasn't going to give that up  
there was too much to learn  
but here he was at home  
the guy was saying that everything besides him was white  
trying turning off some of the lights for more shadows  
didn't exactly work  
whoever owned this place before him  
had two or more lights installed per a lightswitch  
and they weren't just plugged into the walls  
but instead built-in the ceiling  
and when taking one light-blub out  
all the lights on that switch  
had glitched off as well  
so the shadowless problem wasn't something he could fix now  
without calling professionals being necessary  
no matter if getting Sample Subject went well or not  
he would need to get that fixed  
he was a tiny surprised  
that he hadn't taken a bulb out eariler  
he had turned off the water heater out of money saving habits  
and though unscrewing lights wasn't outside his comfort zone  
he was just figuring this out now?  
after months of living here  
maybe it was because they were built into the ceiling?  
and it had required more than a chair's help to reach  
currently, he was on a ladder  
that took a while to fit through the door from the garage  
focus fading from the light problem  
the white everywhere problem  
the walls would likely need painting  
the couch replaced  
the knobs of all the doors and water fixtures removed  
for colored cold metal ones for the doors  
and color coded ones for the water fixtures  
taking all the plastic glass diamond looking ones out  
His brother might love them  
but to learn the impossible having Sample Subject around  
was worth slightly annoying his brother a little more  
or maybe a lot  
hopefully Sample Subject was really worth this  
rubbing gently over his ribs  
calling up to set up all the changes  
ending up forgetting to make any of them  
having first went to message his boss  
to ask where Sample Subject was  
only to find the answer easily  
being messaged on where to drop off the guy   
like everyone else  
was he thinking like this too long?  
that time itself got away from him  
or was his brother getting faster  
which should make him proud  
having raised such a strong fast speed demon  
or worried that his bro was unsafe  
going whatever speed got him there that fast  
but he felt his body chill him to his bones  
not that was hard to get chilled to that level  
being a skeleton he was almost all bones  
just a little magic here and there at joints  
this is the reason you lose all track of time  
you stupid idiot  
the jangle of his keys coming off the hook with a little magic  
dropping into his hand  
with a practiced ease of the swift movement  
unlocking his car  
his magic pressing the garage door opener at the right moment  
for the garage door to be open to barely over the car's height  
as the car was backing under  
leaving the opener in the garage  
pressing it to close  
and it took him over an hour to go a shorter distance  
than his brother had in a shorter time frame than this  
how did his brother just be barely furious every time he was sent someplace  
boss had always said he was late  
but this was just ridiculous  
and of course  
it took him an hour to find out where Sample Subject was  
something he had seen his boss do in seconds  
even with just a snap in some cases  
somehow took him more than a gods damned hour  
only to find that the guy was put in a room in the basement  
that the elevator didn't even go down to  
the building was multiple stories high  
and the elevator went everywhere, save the basement  
and there were only stairs to get down there  
which started hurting his legs  
and he was going the easier direction  
down  
this was scorching through to his legs  
but in his defense  
there were hundreds of stairs  
not that it would matter to anyone else he knew  
especially not to his brother  
with his brother's desire to run up and down stairs  
for fun mind you  
instead of horror  
he was sure if he showed this to his brother  
his brother's eyes would twinkle in delight  
and beg to use them right then and there  
it would even be a great birthday gift  
or the best party location for a party  
or meeting place for a party  
no  
the best place to work off the pre-birthday excitement  
and even with all this thinking  
he wasn't at the bottom yet  
then again, he kept having to pause and catch his breath  
how does anyone take this?  
how was he still taking this?  
if he went up now he'd have to deal with less on the way back  
looking up the stairs with dread  
but knowing for each step he took down  
there would be more up later  
pushing the dread for the less scary option, down  
it almost felt like he wasn't supposed to make it  
when he had asked where 'Sans' was  
and using 'Sample Subject' just gave him confused looks  
few people even knew that he had been emitted  
the computer apparently didn't even have him on record  
either the guy never got hurt  
and with one hp  
he really shouldn't be allowed to do so  
but Papyrus had asked for this one hospital  
so he thought the guy would have a doctor here  
maybe Papyrus justed picked this one because it was close to home?  
but when he went deeper  
he found the lights were dimer near the end  
only to find a barely lit hallway at the bottom  
which had doors lead to what he thought were  
storage rooms?  
and on an end of the hallway was a service elevator!  
that could have fit him!  
most people?  
no  
him  
an if-y yeah  
and Sample Subject maybe with ease  
but the other thing interesting about this hall  
was the brightest light he could see  
which was from a windowed white metal door  
when he looked through  
since of course he looked in  
he saw Sample Subject sitting  
eyes closed  
in a square white room  
with blinding ceiling lights in each corner  
when Sample Subject had mentioned white  
there had always been a sound of unease to it  
and here the guy was in a room  
that maybe even with his eyes closed  
the guy could only see white  
the stairs might have been his torture  
but even with the guy's steady grin  
Sample Subject might be feeling just as tortured  
okay no way as bad  
though he couldn't be sure  
but opening the door made it feel so much worse  
it was freezing and the window he looked through was a mirror on this side  
reflecting even more white  
putting a light touch on the guy's arm made him realized the lack of sleaves  
he wasn't still wearing the red sweater  
but a white sleeveless gown?  
Sample Subject was spotless  
so they at least did something right  
but having been to multiple hospitals  
he knew that blue or green colored medical gowns were normal for the area  
even when he was searching for this guy  
he had seen blues gowns  
so why were they torturing the guy?  
it really didn't make sense  
when Boss was looking into dating Papyrus  
his Boss had researched for days into Paps  
and any other close friends  
which would include Papyrus' brother  
and this didn't make sense  
sample subject did have people who didn't like the guy  
because of the guy's weak nature and once continuous puns  
at worst the guy was an annoyance  
at best the guy was a jokester which everyone loved  
but to torture sample subject like this  
they need more than  
but 'he was annoying' as an excuse  
the closest to that was a fire guy  
that Sample Subject had walked out on paying the food bill for years  
but the guy had paid it off before moving out  
the guy was now nuzzling the side of his face in Red's hand  
red unthinking   
noted how the crack began at the top of the guy's right socket  
crossing straight-ly only slightly over the other socket  
and that it was the same amount healed over as it was before  
it was likely not going to heal more  
or if it was somehow able to  
it would never heal up here  
picking the guy up once again  
only to have shivering bones in his own arms  
"you okay Sample Subject?"

(sans)  
"I am okay"

(red)  
The guy's shivering showed sample subject really wasn't  
what was the guy's life to think this was okay  
and why did he ask a question with such an obvious answer

"let's get you somewhere safe"

o  
only once Sample Subject was outside the blaringly lit room  
sans engulfed them in darkness  
coloring the surrounding almost lightless hallways  
they were avoiding all the steps  
in light blue magic

(sans)  
he was back home  
"this is the safest place I know, and it wouldn't stay safe unless you tell me to stay."

(red)  
Sample Subject where are we?"

(sans)  
"I can't say where this is, and that is part of the reason it is so safe"  
as he climbed on the desk to lay down  
but ended up sitting instead  
"but if, oh I didn't think that through. He could just override it. Um, could you say Sample Subject Dismissed please?"

(red)  
Saying the words as if they were ordered from him to say  
as he saw the other visibly relax  
and search for papers from a drawer  
placing them on the desk  
opening a huge drawer pulling out a ketchup bottle  
and the guy started checking the guy's own phone  
the guy mumbled something about boxes working?  
laying the papers in the box  


(sans)  
"Where do you want to go?"  
having got everything besides his jacket packed and ready


	8. Where will they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)

(red)  
"where do I want to go? Why are you asking me that?"  
seriously why?  


(sans)  
a deep sigh  
"My brother wants no contact with me for a while. That is why I was sent to that room by commands. I can't teleport to anyplace 'safe' with white teleports. So leaving wasn't an option without outside help. And you must have survived the three hundred and fifteen stairs to reach me. So I am guessing you are still willing to take care of me, at least for the time being. And since you are the one taking care of me, you should pick where you want to be. Just please, let me finish this ketchup before we go."  


(red)  
so he wasn't over-estimating the stairs being hundreds  
wait, the guy counted them?  
seriously! What kind of life as people counting torturous stairs?  
maybe they should just head back to his own place  
but it was still very white  
and the guy already had to deal with a painfully white place  
"I kind of want to ask you if you can handle my place. But how about a hotel for a while, until I fix all the white. Or I could buy another place since my place is all white and completely set up for Boss' visits? And doesn't cost much to maintain, on my end. Boss might even be happy if I make it my temporary home."  


(sans)  
"Um, it is up to you"  
almost finished with his ketchup  
just a little more and it would be gone  
"could I have my hoodie, ketchup, and computer back?"  


(red)  
"Of course Sample Subject."  


(sans)  
how come this guy can say sample subject  
and still make him feel safe  
"Oh, I still don't know your name. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton."  
slightly pinching his face  
did he really need to say that  
"You can still call me sample subject. I guess my mind thought that since you never got introduce to me. That I never introduce myself to you... Sorry about that."  


(red)  
"So you do normally go by Sans. I go by Red, and plan on never letting you know if I have another name I can go by."  


(sans)  
"What if I call you..."  
black blob  
black knight  
black point  
"black, since that is the majority of what I see of you."  


(red)  
the dude really should come up with a better name  
but black felt, oh so much cooler  
and here was using the guy's secret name regularly  
that even had some level of control over the guy  
plus and he loved wearing his own black jacket  
and he practically wears it all the time  
"Ok, Black it is, but I am going to wear more red sweaters underneath to spite you."  
maybe they should go clothes shopping?  
maybe grab a couple of bags to replace sample subject's old ones  
but not today  
"Could you take us to"  


o  
because I am all powerful and don't want to make up parts of towns of which will likely be discarded  
he asked to go to a hotel where UnderFell's verison the cinnamon bunny or the snowdin shopkeeper's surface bed and breakfast was  
which is somewhere at the edge of the city  
within hearing distance of trains  
and having a roaring little waterfall of a river  
which is threatening close to the building's supports around back

(red)  
opening the homely wood door for sample subject  
seeing the light gray furred bunny at the desk  
the poor gale was really lucky to have survived their part of the barrier  
bunnies being the quickest populating monster species  
were sentenced to death to strengthen their people as a whole  
making sure the underground wouldn't be overstocked  
and under fed  
so it was a miracle she survived  
the story, as he heard it was that she and her younger sister  
escaped by biting off a piece of each other's ears out of hunger  
removing the magic blockers that tracked their location  
and being the first to encounter as a group  
both of them fighting together against one  
they didn't try to rescue their whole kind  
like most of the few others had  
only to be caught  
and dying like they were sentenced to  
being the empowering force of the one who dusted  
no  
they cared only for each other's survival  
if one couldn't eat  
the other wouldn't either  
until they find a way to both eat  
they would die together  
and they would survive together  
and here she was  
with an ear bitten into  
slightly taller than an adult human  
with a thick fur hiding other scars  
that he had seen fresh on her form at one point  
she likely saw the worst side of their underground  
he himself could say, he survived at the lowest hp  
but being of the skeleton species was  
oh so rare  
that they even their species was purposely increased  
so he had royal protection on his side  
not that it was complete protection  
but if he or his brother were ever in a fight for their lives  
the royal guard had to step in  
to stop the fight by protecting them  
no matter the issue  
sometimes even ending with the other party dying in front of him  
it had happened so often  
that Edge knew the names of all the guards  
before Edge joined in as well  
at the minimum age requirement  
and with almost the same skill as an expert  
but after Edge joined  
the protective feel of the royal guard being there for him  
changed  
he was still protected  
but they started coming with insults  
instead of 'please be more careful's  
more 'pathetic's  
having not paid attention to the world outside his mind  
he realized Sample Subject must have paid for the room  
dear gods,  
how did he survive the underground with these thinking sprees?  
the guy had even led them up some stairs to the room  
and apparently  
they were going to share a room with two beds  
guessing one was for himself and the other for Sample Subject  
he jumped onto one of the beds  
farthest from the window and air conditioning system  
pulling the blanket out of its tucked in state  
wrapping it around himself  
he loved how this place didn't mess with those over-sized bed comforters  
that felt like they were just there to make the bed seem pretty  
and were more than likely never washed  
and here he was cuddling with a soft blanket  
feeling and smelling its washed state  
he knew there were comforters and thin sheets in the closet  
if anyone wanted another one  
or to exchange for a different one  
but this was perfect to him  
he loved coming here  


(sans)  
the guy looked so cute  
granted he still couldn't see much  
but a black blur swiftly taking off to the bed  
only for the layer of light forest green to engulf Black  
with only slight movements near the top  
displaying the snuggling motion  
Tremor, the rabbit lady at the desk, had said Red loved it here  
even saying that Red had even helped support this place with late payments  
looking into the paperwork,  
paying double or even triple to stay there every day for a month  
getting them back in the black  
to be able to earn something again  
as for him  
the colors made this perfect  
everything had color  
even after Black took off the sheet  
the fitted sheet underneath's wood brown coloring was revealed  
sky blue walls added to the same foresty feel of his most homely home  
there were desks  
and a shared end table for the beds that all were a deeper brown  
but one thing that he found surprising  
was that it looked like there were two beds  
he did ask for a room with no other qualifications  
but he didn't need a bed  
it was even hard for him to sleep on one  
it just wouldn't work  
he was even a little shocked that they thought  
that he was someone enough to want one  
now he felt tears in his eyes  
they thought he was worthy  
they thought he was someone  
they thought enough to think he'd cared to be notified  
of where the different kind of blankets were  
though he felt like he could see a lot  
with all the different colors everywhere  
he still felt lost  
standing in place  
hoping he would just calm down  


(red)  
seeing the tears  
though they looked like they' were in a slightly happy disbelief  
he uncurled from his blanket to grab the other in a hug  
rewrapping the blanket around them both  
holding the other as the weakling in his arms cried  
but once on the bed  
the guy started shaking  
but more than tears could reasoning it out  
and the guy had warmed up from the freezer  
so being cold couldn't count either  
the guy's breathing started over doing it  
gently petting the side of the guy's head  
the guy stared to calm down  
but this had to be more than slightly dealt with  
"Are you..."  
the guy would likely say he was fine  
come up with a different question  
"You sounded scared there. What is the matter, so I can try and fix it?"  
oh yeah  
like you can solve a problem  


(sans)  
"I don't know what is making me scared, but I know why I was crying before. And crying for that reason wasn't bad. But, could you keep petting the side of my head again? It seems to help calm me down."  


(red)  
"sure"  
resuming the petting at a slower pace  
wondering if it was partly the bed's fault  
"do you want to move to the floor? It has carpet, so it shouldn't hurt to sit on."

(sans)  
just the idea of moving to the floor made his soul feel better  
"yes, please"  


(red)  
unraveling from the blanket  
swooping the guy back into his arms  
only to sit the guy on the ground  
tossing the blanket playfully over the guy  
and instead of sitting down instantly  
he decided to grab the other blanket  
since maybe the scary part was the sudden closeness?  
and he needed to snuggle up in a blanket  
thank very much  
and the other guy looked too sad to be left without the comfort of one  
and sharing it would maybe bring them too close  
he ended up was sitting in front of the guy  
snuggling into the best blanket ever  
he himself must have looked so  
he didn't have the word for it  
cute wasn't right  
dependent  
dependent on the cute qualities of the blanket  
a sissy  
finding his own reasoning to be nervous  
his boss didn't like who he was  
and he knew that  
but  
it is just another insult  
but suddenly there were arms around him  


(sans)  
Black had cowarded in on himself  
so he threw himself into a hug with the guy  
offering comfort  
"are you?"  


(red)  
"better"  
he had forgotten what he thinking of  
with suddeness of that launch into a hug  
rubbing the guy's back as they held each other  


o  
quietly thinking to themselves  
as somehow they ended up laying with Red holding Sans in his arms  
only for a tiny vibrate to send Red to his phone  


(red)  
he had almost got to sleep  
but Edge had to wake him completely up  
a mission's info fully texted to him  
"ugh"  
looking at sample subject to see if he disturbed the other  
both happy that he didn't in the least  
and glad that the guy was asleep  
getting up to write a note for the guy  
saying something to the effect of  
'I am likely not going to be here in the morning. Work called me, so I needed to go.'  
and some such non-sense about seeing him later  
but the whole reason it was non-sense  
was when he looked back right before he was leaving  
he saw the scar  
the palm of his hand was now at his face  
the guy's sight wasn't working  
so he had been writing a note that couldn't be even be read  
could he be anymore stupid  
shutting the guy in for the night  
because there was no way he was waking the sleeping cutie  
with an alternate option at his disposal  
he went to the front desk  
sounding the sweet little service bell  
a groan of tiredness came from beyond the wall  
along with some bickering sounds  
soon a groan from the door between the front desk and the sisters' room  
"Tremor, I need a wake-up call for..."  
taking a moment to remember the name the guy went by  
"Sans. In about eight hours, since he just got to sleep. I wrote down a note, but I don't think he will be able to read it. So could you just let him know that I went to work, and I will come back later for him. Thanks!"  
rushing off be closer to the time  
which is more than money in this situation  
it is critical to the mission  
and thus  
his life


	9. Meeting the Hotel Staff

(tremor) = UnderFell Snowdin Shopkeeper  
Red finally has someone who he cares about him  
Red has had many people with him before  
But besides his Boss, all of them were tied up  
Whether it was with ropes, chains, or just intimidation  
But more often he would come over alone, bruised  
And wounded as they would continually find when washing the dusty sheets  
They would give Red some healing after they broke through his  
'I am fine!!!' non-sense  
But when Red did bring over someone tied up  
He would look so tired, and ask for coffee  
Or any pick me up that tosses energy into his bones  
And they would have had it ready before even he asked  
If it wasn't seemingly random when he left  
It felt obvious that he was watching the person the whole time  
With his eyes being weary but steadily open  
And here and now their little red wasn't destroying his eyes  
Even leaving a message for this Sans character  
And the white drop of sunshine had felt like could have a heart of gold  
Hearing her worry, paying for the room, giving her full attention when she was gushing at how amazing Red is to them, and leading Red up the stairs  
This Sans character is so perfect for Red  
A blush coming to her own face  
Slightly hurting her own cheeks  
Selecting a pen to write with  
And seeking to check the time  
Adding eight hours as asked  
writing the room number with the message from Red  
It is nice not to be the only ones who care about Red anymore

o  
The hours stretched on, but Sans woke up before the alarm

(sans)  
He was alone  
The colors were great, but the loneliness gap was back  
"heh"  
The guy must have cured it for a bit  
Tucking his legs to his own chest  
But now he is gone  
Suck it up  
You knew this wouldn't last  
Somebody caring?  
ha  
your not even a monster anymore  
you almost never were  
Gripping his arms, tightening the hold around his legs  
wishing to do something  
he looked at the time  
or tried to  
there was a digit clock on the nightstand  
which he hadn't taken note of earlier  
of a plastic blue shell  
and a brown display screen thing  
with numbers most likely in white?  
but completely unreadable to him  
he hoped he wasn't too late for breakfast  
and didn't stay too long that it cost him another night  
another night he would use even if he had to stay alone  
deciding to get up he untangled himself from the sheets  
piling them on one bed  
leaving the room without a key to get back in  
but he had everything he knew he had with him  
going down the steps with a practiced ease  
he had needed this kind of confidence with stairs his brother's excitement of running him up and down stairs  
no matter if the steps speedingly hazed by  
at the front desk, his joy went up a little  
with the seemingly gold famed pictures  
blurry as they were  
they were still pictures  
that were of something  
he didn't have a clue in the slightest  
well he thought he wouldn't  
until he saw a black blob  
only for his line of sight to be cut off by a light gray form  
"Tremor?"

(Tidal) = Tremor's sister Tidal (innkeeper) "We are not that hard to tell apart. Yah nitwit. She was born five whole minutes earlier than me, and as muscles for days. She would probably punch you for me! For insulting her by even comparing little twig-legged me to her. Not that I can't pack a punch, but I can only do so with magic."

(Tremor)  
Grasping at her sister's shoulder  
Putting a little pain into it  
Not that she meant to  
But it did shut her sister up faster  
"Hi Sans, Red told me to wake you three hours from now. He told me to tell you he had to go to work, but he will be back for you."  
this character's eyes sparkled  
or at least Sans reacted as if joy got over-filled into his form  
but his eyes were fuzzy  
"Tidal could make a plate of food?"

(Tidal)  
"You already ate."

(Tremor)  
"It is not for me, I will explain later."  
Hearing a little annoyed 'mmh', with footsteps moving away  
"Please stay standing there for a moment."  
The poor thing is broken too  
Oh how did the world come to this  
Going through her house room thing,  
collecting her medical supplies for unexpected emergencies  
That has been used very few times since arriving on the surface  
But with Red's visits  
occasional use was given to it  
Only to arrive on the other side of the desk with this character crouching down to speak to one of her kids  
her little Icy Glacier  
her little stone wall of a kid  
was crying  
and tears were in her eyes too  
but anger wasn't in them  
she heard hiccuping words  
and her kid was tugging this monster into his arms  
she heard words such as 'i am scared'  
'why does'  
'it hurts'  
but she also didn't hear any shushing  
he wasn't telling them to quiet down  
like she had learned to do as prey  
if you stay quiet they wouldn't know where to find you  
did this character not come from her underground?  
she knew that the underground was divided into sections  
not purposely  
but through a network of barriers  
though she had never met another non-bunny from another barrier zone  
with the scar on his face  
had she just assumed?  
her little Icy Glacier was now quiet  
this Sans, was kneeling to hold them  
And then that character spoke

(sans)  
"I am sure your mothers are trying their best to keep you safe. And you said the bad men are always tied up, so there is no need to worry that they will come and harm you again when they are tied up, right?"  
a nod coming from her little one's head  
"And your Red knight is likely always watching over them to stop them in their tracks. If they, by some miracle on their side, untie themselves. And even though your knight comes with scars, that just means he is super strong. And will be able to take down the baddie. You should be safe little one."  
petting their head as if to scramble up their fur  
"You should go to school, I guess. Unless it is your day off!"

(Icy)  
"no! I wake up this early so I can do whatever I wanta before I need to get ready.

(sans)  
"A little trouble maker in the making?"  
with a tone of joy in it

(Icy)  
"no. I need to take care of homework, so I can be smart. And have a job that can help my moms."

(sans)  
"So much responsibility, just remember to be a kid once in a while. Okay?"

(Icy)  
"Okay!"  
running off somewhere

o  
(not that I know where  
though I be the almighty writer)

(Tremor)  
once her kid left  
somehow having not seen her  
she grabbed Sans from behind  
kneeling on the floor crying her own eyes out  
he was like a steady rock  
when he finished turning around to face her  
loosely hugging her around her neck area

(sans)  
he was about to sigh when the kid left  
only to be startled into this hug of tears  
she must have heard some of it then  
when she told him he had to 'stand there'  
he had been a little nervous  
it wasn't a command with his name  
so he could disobey if he wanted  
but the inaction  
and the lack of an actual command  
the fear was somehow was coursing through his body  
til the kid tapped his leg

(Icy)  
"you were shi..."  
pausing to try and figure out a word  
since the stranger didn't supply the word for him  
and him having no clues  
he went to give up  
only to find the stranger squatting in front of him

(sans)  
The kid was trying  
but when he saw him give up  
that was it  
going down to the kid's level  
"I think the word you are looking for is shivering"  
he had wanted the kid to feel accomplished  
not forced fed a word  
that he likely already knew  
his brother had complained about him and others forcing words  
Papyrus thought he knew  
so the habit died young of teaching words that way  
but Papyrus had never had given up  
he would even say the word wrong after minutes of trying  
and insist that it was the right way to say it for a while  
some wouldn't be corrected for years  
and though it wasn't an educational show  
Mettaton's shows used so many random words  
that it fixed Papyrus' pronunciation  
once this kid said the word  
his eyes seemed to have lit up  
happier than Papyrus watching Mettaton  
"good job!"

(Icy)  
"so why were you shiv-er-ing?"

(sans)  
he owed him this much  
"Normally people shiver because they are cold. In this case, I was shivering because I was scared."

(Icy)  
"you too?"

(Sans)  
an odd question to have thrown back  
"what are you scared about?"  
slowly the kid's recounting of what he was scared of  
turned into a sobbing child  
expressing his fears  
but the major part of the story really bugged him  
one of the kid's teachers had locked him in a locker for a whole class period  
for accidentally tripping on his shoelaces  
and knocking off a bunch of papers on the teacher's desk  
granted some of the papers were destroyed  
and the teacher couldn't do a class that day because of it  
and put on a fun movie to use up class time  
while having this kid locked up during that same class  
some anger was slightly boiling up  
but then the info about the teacher being tied up by the Red Knight  
if the pieces connected  
Red equaled the Red Knight  
and he could have been seeking revenge  
but he couldn't be sure  
Red and Red Knight being the same person  
that felt like a safe bet  
but the other side  
not so much  
because of a mentioned time gap  
and the kid saying something like he had an oath to silence about the event  
he held the kid until he had enough info to be there for him  
say a hopeful sounding message based on the info  
though he missed some of the words to the child's sobbing  
But now one of the kid's mom needed comfort  
only for her sister and wife to come with eyes a blazing  
if her reasoning was correct  
the lady had all the reason in the world to want to hurt him  
but his movement speed was slowed due to the hug  
and he couldn't convince himself to stop being a shoulder to lean on  
so instead decided to brace for it  
stiffly straightening himself thus also making himself a clearer target  
but once the food from Tidal's hands fell to seek an attack  
Tremor went to teary eyed hug with her spouse instead of him  
accidentally misaligning the hug into holding Tidal's arms down  
Sans himself steady  
prepared  
waiting  
only to feel a tap at his arm  
and a blue fun colored thing to be shoved in front of his face  
"Um, what is this?"

(Icy)  
"a popsicle"

(Sans)  
laughing a little  
"I actually know someone name Popsicle, but most people call him the nice cream guy though."

(Tremor)  
Oh if only Sans could have seen Icy Glacier's face  
since the little one made no noise  
his eyes came to be a crazy size of excitement  
all three of them knowing Nice Cream  
but none of them knew this alternate name  
so she now had to assume that this Sans  
was from that peaceful region of the underground  
though it wasn't the most peaceful parts of the undergrounds  
that were hidden within that mountain  
it was the first region to exit the place  
and the one who created a peaceful base with the surface dwellers  
that the other regions followed into peace as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter that made symbols = to names obsolete
> 
> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)


	10. Autor's Note to the Few (skip-able)

This is a skip-able chapter

o  
There are, at this time: 4 kudos on this work  
And to me, that is an unbelievable amount of kudos on this  
I am so glad some people are enjoying this writing  
With its weirdest grammar in the universe  
I am working on what was going to be the tenth chapter  
But I just needed to thank you  
I know this is hard to read  
I was writing almost non-stop for days with the right tone in my head  
But once I had the wrong tone everything broke  
A computer, meme, or broken note voice,  
that this writing type seems to suggest  
Seemingly broke everything  
So I am so happy that any of you enjoy this 'u'  


Thank you all very much

 

There were some things that were just noted ideas that actually came alive through this  
So the plan is to keep on going  


Thank you all for your light blue souls (patience)

\--------------------------

8 kudos, 173 hits, and 6 subscriptions as of 06/22  
you all never cease to amaze me  
I had misspelled worse for worst multiple times and you still made it to the point of kudos  
thank you all

\---------------------------------

what 10 kudos the last I saw was nine  
HOW  
you are all amazing   
but HOW!  
I know I did less editing than before   
oh and I left a comment on this  
I surprised myself  
because sometimes I think deeper  
but I had no clue I was setting myself up for a later plot point there  
this is explorative writing  
that is trying not to mess with old rules  
I am currently working at summarizing every chapter I have now  
but now I have 6 subscriptions, 193 hits, 10 kudos, and 20 chapters  
and my other writing here being a mild 2 kudos, and 27 hits  
I am shocked that this writing style is working  
I am thinking about making another like this but different  
You will see, ~ maybe  
not that I woudn't write it more of you might not find it  
though it will be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (everything there had been edited as of June 13, 2019)  
> (re-editing everything again June 22, 2019 - having reached chapter 17 at this time)  
> (re-edit 06/28 at chap 20)


	11. What about Their Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Papyrus' and Edge's wedding)  
> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)

o  
Sans was soon given food  
and Tremor with Tidal talking at another table  
so Tremor could explain everything about the crying  
Icy Glacier's two siblings woke up  
so he went off to play with them  
(again,  
I being the almighty writer  
I have no true knowledge of where they have gone  
but I am guessing a playroom  
somewhere within the building0  
a school bus arrived a little later  
picking up the kids in the early morning  
and it was ~7:30 am based on rough guesses of time  
of the same evening/morning combo  
that Sans had got the injury

(Red or Edge's view of a mission)  
(Paps view?)  
(Pap and Edge's view?)

(Papyrus)  
With all the talk of Marriage he and his beloved did  
you would think that they were ready  
they set up a date  
a place  
Edge still had a couple of months to prepare the rest  
such as a black dress with a few red blossoms  
having both decided that it was appropriate for Edge's style  
and that Edge wasn't completely deserving of a pure white dress  
while he'd be in a white tux with a folded red handkerchief within its pocket  
hints of red seemed to belong everywhere at the wedding  
And because he was deserving of the white purity  
though he himself had been on dates  
he wasn't known for being with anyone beyond a date  
even with the date, the place, and general theme  
he wasn't ready  
the place they picked was a nightmare  
it was in the wrong part of town  
right at the city limits  
yes the building was drop dead gorgeous  
but when they leave the building  
and lose the happy feeling in the moment  
he'd see a caved in roofed hotel and a cute family cottage at the same time  
and the building  
while gorgeous  
was too big  
there would be so many empty chairs  
on his side would only be his best friend, Undyne  
and her 'when will they get married!' girlfriend  
Asgore would follow after Toriel  
and Toriel would follow Frisk  
though Frisk would be the only one invited of these three  
and his brother  
so only six on his side  
and Edge would only have two  
when hundreds of people could fit in the building  
there was going to be a void of empty seats  
or worse  
people to leach food off of them  
uncaring people who just saw the newspaper clipping  
with all the marriage details  
that was already paid for!!  
Edge being the bride with total control  
still had said the newspaper clipping was non-negotiable  
so the possibility of random people at their wedding  
was just unavoidable  
it was like Edge wanted everyone to know they were married  
and with Edge's character  
he wouldn't put it past Edge if that were true  
though his beloved had been with many people  
the jealous bean that Edge is  
wouldn't let anyone within Papyrus' five-foot radius  
for the whole first month they were dating  
Edge's other relationships went farther together in the short run  
but none of Edge's relationships went past a month  
And his own dates lasted  
um  
maybe an hour normally and then they would go their separate ways  
Edge had no reason to think he would leave  
was the wedding being public some form of insurance to The Mighty Edge?  
Maybe Edge was too happy to finally be marrying, The Great Papyrus that Edge lost some of his sense?  
needing encouragement  
he boosted some magic into his scarf to fly up behind him  
making him feel like The Great Papyrus, the hero  
he used to have some armor that went with the red scarf  
but with the lack of need for the royal guard  
and the fashions senses of the surface  
he always just wore the scarf part  
so he could still feel like a hero  
oh if only he hadn't let Edge win  
he would have his control back  
at least his brother would still do whatever he wanted  
something that he had still had full control over  
he just wishes he had such controls earlier in his life

(Edge)  
Oh he hoped Papyrus was okay with him leaving suddenly  
they had just finished most of the plans  
even getting his newly constructed church for the event  
but he still needed to tear down the hotel  
placing a beautiful garden in its stead  
cause to fill the spot with anything else, even remotely as suitable  
would take far too much time  
he needed to have plenty of guards stationed at the event  
for those attending harm to him or his mate  
at the obvious point of weakness  
and he would still have plenty of guards at the base  
and everything will be perfect  
he just needed to focus on the mission ahead instead

(Red)  
The plans were all there on his phone  
the layout of the building  
where he was to stand  
but nothing else was given to him  
though normally, there would be more  
he ended up reading every word at the location given  
no way this was all he was supposed to do  
just stand here  
why was this so important?  
without realizing it he started pacing back and forth  
frustrated with his phone  
an alarm siren was set off in the building  
with surprise in his eyes  
though he knew something as suppose to take place here  
he really hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings  
rather trying to find out what they wanted him to do  
when he heard the crack in the wall facing him  
he ran the short distance to where they said  
as they burst through the wall  
they ended up driving past him  
was he supposed to be here earlier?  
maybe even in the car with them?  
none of this made sense  
especially cops coming to him  
they weren't restaining him  
more of asking him for more info  
looking to his phone he hadn't aspected it to be dead in his hand  
what on the surface was going on  
the cops did take him in for questioning  
but with his permission and everything  
Edge came in later  
sounding, worried?  
none of this made any sense  
but he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to call Edge in this situation  
boss felt wrong  
because it might lead to questions of where he works  
bro felt wrong  
Edge was being overly worried, but still had that stand off feel  
there was even a hug but with a section of arm's gap in it  
but this just left him more confused  
it was so confusing that he was wondering if that was what they had wanted  
a confused bystander to pin someone else for the crime  
they had used the tactic a couple of times  
but to his knowledge, it was never planned for a bystander to be there  
his story to the police thus far was that he was trying to work his phone  
when the sound of the alarm and crack sound of the wall scared him  
he hadn't seen the people clearly  
and they never seemed to stop asking what they looked like  
they hadn't even asked his name  
or any basic info about himself  
just more and more questions about the people in the car  
whether they were monsters, humans  
male, female  
heights  
and he caught nothing  
only that it happened sometime after two in the morning  
but still early enough that the sky was still dark  
and though the street lights were supposed to be on  
none of the lights were  
save his phone  
that had mysteriously died too  
the police were trying to charge it  
but it was still dead when Edge was getting him out at almost four am  
not that he noticed the still dead phone till they were in Edge's car  
when Edge firmly said  
"Red I need to know who those people were."  
"What do you mean you need to know? It was an odd mission, sure, but I got texted the info like normal. Even if it wasn't as detailed"  
His brother looked more disturbed  
"Boss, I will try harder to remember. But could you please explain if I messed up or something. Because the whole thing didn't make sense."

o  
some explaining happened in the car of how it didn't make sense  
as with any hidden info uninformed to the cops 

(red)  
The lights next to the road stopped coming. As the sun remained outside his eye sight's reach. His boss hadn't been talking for a while. And he knew better than questioning his orders. Or lack of orders. But in his mind, he could question all he wanted. Edge might just be processing all the info. Boss hadn't told him to shut up yet. So he could only guess that him saying everything that happened was what Edge wanted. Though he couldn't be certain.


	12. Staying in Place

(red)  
a towering dark gray building was coming into view  
and already he didn't like this  
his brother was the boss of this company  
and thus Edge came here every day  
so His boss' calm made sense  
a calmest that must survive hours of reviewing thousands of plans  
making sure that there weren't two groups after the same target  
like once  
there were two of the employees after the same person  
not working to kill them  
more like kidnap  
but without any ransom  
the two were just hopelessly in love with whoever it was  
he doesn't know how that was ever solved  
but he needn't have an answer  
so he tried to focus on his situation  
he has failed to collect the debts from yesterday (evening)  
and he might have failed a robbery too  
he could only be glad that the last punishment he had wasn't deserved  
so he wouldn't have multiple punishments in a row  
and if one didn't count  
he wouldn't have to be punished at all  
well, at least for a while until he messes up again

(edge)  
"Red, would you just sit down."  
generally pointing at the slick black chairs in a united force  
they were normally for potential recruits  
and here he was telling one of the founding members to just sit there  
he needed to figure out what on the surface happened here  
his brother was to receive no orders that morning  
for multiple reasons  
Papyrus' brother, thing  
healing up from previous injuries  
though they were mostly healed up  
and there were also plans for tonight  
that he rather not have Red sleeping through  
maybe he should dismiss Red to sleep?  
No, he needed this dealt with  
and with his brother's phone out of commission  
he would have to use his brother as a source of info  
though Red's phone might have something  
snatching the phone from Red's loose grip  
unsnapping the back  
withdrawing the black block chip  
it should have tracked his brother  
so that was one less thing to do  
he just has to bring it to the science department to be read

o  
hours later

(red)  
they found his phone had been wiped clean  
even the chip was empty  
the company's log books displayed  
that no one had messaged him in days  
apparently, everyone thought his 'mild' injury  
was enough for them to of kind fired him for two weeks  
so everything he did for the last two weeks  
was only recorded on a now useless phone  
and anything that had contact with him in real life  
even himself  
was a source of info  
so at the moment,  
his job was to write everything he remembered  
they were people assigned to search his home  
some to question everyone from a bar he normally went to  
even if Edge forced the barkeep to limit him to one drink a day  
and thus there wouldn't likely be much info there  
they likely had sent someone to the inn  
Sample Subject would likely be questioned either way  
since it was within the missing two week period  
oh, that temp job  
flipping the only half covered scribble noted page  
to vent everything about that one job  
that still wasn't enough to fill the whole two weeks  
but what do you expect from him?  
when most of that time he was going house to house collecting debts  
he had even texted complaints,  
that apparently never made it,  
it was too much of the same  
at least he knows this company was getting the money  
because he put it in the company's bank account  
but where the money came from?  
all the houses bleed together  
how could they not  
he only had to go to an exact address  
dealt with the residents  
and left  
he may have gone to hundreds of houses in that time frame  
and whoever kept having him crossing the whole city  
from home to home  
whether it be businesses, houses, restaurants, shelters  
yeah, he couldn't remember everything

(sans)  
he spent the rest of the morning waiting for the Red Knight  
though the lull was later filled with Tremor and Tidal  
they mostly ended up talking of his underground  
and somehow got around to talking about his scar  
it must have been slightly confusing them  
being from a peaceful underground, and everything  
well it was the only scar they could see  
all the others had healed up with time  
and now were invisible to his body  
and everyone else of his underground  
would end up with just scratches  
not scaring wounds  
the only scar he knew of was the one that took Undyne's eye  
even Gerson and Asgore, having fought in the human and monster war  
had no seeable scars  
his whole section was scarless  
but he was told...  
hunching in on himself  
but what did he know  
the rabbits in front of him must have noticed something  
because they were trying to change the topic

(Tremor)  
"The kids will be home from school soon... Do you happen to know any other kids?"

(sans)  
"um, a couple of them. There is a yellow monster kid that has been following my brother for a while. When he can get away from his parents that is. Now that I think about it I haven't ever met his parents."  
It kind of troubled him  
but he will work on it later  
"There is the human who saved our piece of the underground. The peaceful kid is the cutest thing, the kid had found a faded ribbon in the ruins and barely ever takes it off. And they always smell like a dog. So if Toriel ever needs someone to babysit. The dogs all drop their bones to kidnap the kid for however long is needed. Which normally happens at when Toriel needs to correct some policy, or other. While having a lunch date with our King Asgore. *sigh* I think that is all the kids I know. I do know that there are some bunny children, and some rock children but the only other kids I can think of are grown up or the two that died long ago."

(Tremor)  
"You only know of two children who died?"  
there was a sorrow in her eyes  
she had seen way too many of her own people die

(sans)  
Tremor deserved more out of life  
"I know I will likely regret asking this, but you two look to be the age of Cinna and Mellon"  
the confused gazes on the gales faces told him he needed to explain  
"They were the shopkeeper and innkeeper of our Snowdin, but now Cinna and Mellon have a daycare. Since they have had multiple litters of babies, they ended up having an excellent track record with kids. Cinna's first litter, of which was the one the Nice Cream guy was part of. Popsicle always had this habit of wandering off. So I am sure that they could handle Icy, as well as the other two. If you two need them to be babysat for a while. Because if they are your youngest litter, you two might just need a date night or something."  
oh the two were blushing up a storm  
at Icy's age, Icy would normally have younger siblings somewhere around  
well as far as his underground had taught him  
but one thing he left out was that Cinna and Melon had husbands  
they would work all day and come home in the evenings  
his underground had this biased that wasn't really explored until after  
Undyne declared her Undyneing love toward Alphys to the whole undernet  
showing usernames mostly of his own underground  
Alphys came to him  
and Alphys and himself got Undyne to Papyrus  
so they could have someone just to vent to  
to just cry with  
their wedding was postponed indefinitely  
and he heard the gossip shipping him with Alphys  
though they had only gone to each other houses  
in an effort to console Alphys each time  
but with a less controversial ships in others heads  
they started to ease up on her and Undyne  
but he was just glad Undyne's and Alphys' love hadn't died through it  
and hopefully Tremor and Tidal can just be themselves  
or if they have been hurt  
they at least have another one in their safe circle  
And Cinna and Melon are safe people to add  
and he is sure they would just laugh it off  
if they were mistakenly considered them to be together

o  
the kids burst in after four pm  
the bus having just dropped them off  
and they were already running around  
kind of, one of the kids laid down instantly on the floor  
watching the blades of the ceiling fan go round  
the other two boys looked to be playing tag  
but not ready  
they sounded like they were talking  
while the one who wasn't Icy  
kept tapping Icy  
grabbing Icy attention to ensure he was heard  
Tremor and Tidal were soon reigning in their kids to eat

(Tremor)  
"Sans, would you like to join us?"

(sans)  
he wanted to just say sure  
but they already were gracious enough  
having provided him breakfast, and lunch  
he didn't need any of this  
grabbing his phone he grabbed a bottle of ketchup  
"I know I might not owe you, but I will provide my own food this time."  
they all stared in wonder at him  
did Alphys not?  
oh  
of course not  
"You haven't seen dimensional boxes before."  
he could hear the sad tone in his own voice  
Alphys' grief of losing the relationship  
that wasn't really lost  
was the final stone in the cog wheel  
before she finally quit science  
and focusing on her anime love  
to bring her happiness back  
someone secretly taped her fangirl-ing  
and the views went so well  
she had started taping herself fangirl-ing  
thus earning money that way  
so anything like dimensional boxes  
or any other of their advancements  
weren't given to the general public  
the problem with having only one scientist left  
"well, i *sigh* I can make you one, but you will have to give me time."  
he already feels like he is regretting this  
but whether he owes them or not  
he at least needs to try  
he still couldn't see much  
he is just glad he can work the dimensional boxes on his phone  
he will do it, but he needs time to heal up his sight first  
even though he can't help feeling it is gone away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)


	13. Figuring out, to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)

o  
Both Tremor and Tidal saw Sans was eye lights getting worst  
having decided earlier that they should stay in  
since his eyes lights were actually diming  
they both wanted to just scoop him up into a hug  
and just hold him forever  
but they couldn't take hugs lightly  
Tremor had the transfer to a safer hug partner earlier  
even though Sans is a weakling  
thus unlikely to hurt them  
even if he had gone all out  
there was once a young creature  
from their underground  
that looked like they had a broken leg  
only for them to backstab the one closest  
and be dusted by the farther one  
the young one's leg was indeed broken  
but as the young one was dusting  
they had checked  
the poor young one had no LV  
and in his description  
*they needed your death to survive  
both the sister's would have cried  
if they could have  
but crying was weakness  
and they hadn't been drinking on purpose  
to avoid crying  
crying could be loud  
crying pours out your potently limited supply,  
wastefully  
and within their underground  
very few people made drinks vs food  
because drinks required more effort to make  
and saving drinks up for when your body rejected food  
was always a clever choice  
there was only one supplier of drinks which they had easy access to  
But now they were a lot of them  
and with blenders being a staple in most of their underground kind's homes  
they could now cry freely  
without having to worry about supplies  
they didn't have to worry about not being able to eat  
though it took a while to start using their expanded resources  
but the surface had been a gods send  
and now they had another weak one they care for  
the gales did want more kids  
but in a way, they already felt like they just got another one  
it feels like they have five kids right now  
and they needed to be there for their newest of them  
though they are guessing the second oldest of them all  
a phone then rang for them  
Tremor got up to deal with whoever it was

Tidal  
"Sans."  
grabbing Sans intention away from the phone call  
"Yah okay?"  
only to be replied back 'I am okay'  
"Sans, your eye lights have been diming since at least this morning. And from what my sister told me, they are really dim compared with last night."  
she really wanted to slide her hand along his head  
sort of petting him into a hug  
but the table was in the way  
and the kids were now leaving the table without eating their veggies  
they must have thought they could get away with it  
because of her serious tone meant she wouldn't give up  
"Kids! You had all eat your veggies! Before I shove them down your throats!"  
she was already ready to bound up and catch them  
if need be  
the little nitwits didn't know how good they have it  
and she will make sure they never do  
the kids are the second most important thing in her life  
only her wife would always take priority over them  
they could always have more kids if scorch tunnels burnt through  
the kids did go back to their seats  
and her attention went back to the new one  
"So I'll ask Yah, again are Yah okay?"  
without delay 'I am okay' rang out from Sans  
he looked stiff  
she had seen him soften up and grow worried with her previous words  
before the kids may have messed it up  
but it felt like more than that  
she almost wanted to injure him deeply  
then ask the sorry thing if he were okay  
and was she was sure he'd still say he was okay  
"Can Yah see how many fingers I am holding up"  
only adjusting herself, but not having brought her arm up

(sans)  
"I am sorry, but all I can see is a gray blob for you. And even that is fuzzy. I guess the best I could guess is where your face is?"  
if even that  
since coming to eat this time  
the food kept changing sizes  
which kind of made sense for the carrots part  
different angles  
different shapes  
different sizes  
but didn't make sense  
was when it varied to the size of a kid  
and went as small as a dot  
he was just ready lucky that he knew his dimensional box phone verily well  
and that it was mostly filled with ketchup 

(Tidal)  
why was he pulling her soul into action  
she just wanted to bound toward him  
and bound him with ropes  
lock him into staying with them  
wash his face, though it barely be dirty  
she just wanted him to be happy, though right now he was smiling  
she was about to get up from her chair  
and force feed his eye lights magic healing  
while making a pieced together lecture  
to care about himself

(Tremor)  
"Tidal"  
her voice wasn't loud, but her mate's focus went toward her  
so with a waving motion, Tidal came  
"Tremor, what is the mater?"  
"Edge is sending someone here to ask about Red."  
normally she may have not thought much about it  
even if it hadn't ever happened before  
the most related thing to this  
was whenever Edge called before picking up Red  
but Sans was throwing her off  
the call's tone made it feel like more than just questions  
and with Sans here  
she couldn't help but feel the two were connected  
maybe he was supposed to be tied up?  
or initiated into submission  
and Red is breaking a rule or something by keeping him  
of course Sans wouldn't know  
maybe Sans accidentally broke through a shell of Red  
that took them years to do themselves  
she was already trying to think of hiding places  
but if they were sent for more then just questions  
would they end up searching the whole place?  
rooms, cabinets, and even the one broken water tank  
though when she looked at her sister  
she knew Tidal's brain was working on different paths  
her sister didn't look worried  
well she hadn't

(Tidal)  
"If there is someone after him, we'll have his back. For better or for worse. We can only hope whoever wants him isn't the one who hurt him."  
though there was only one scar  
and he was otherwise scarless  
the way he learned to say he was okay in this state  
and the stiffness when he was saying so  
he has had more suffering than he is willing to admit  
Well since they are going to ask about Red  
they might as well tell Sans that Red was delayed or something  
or warn him too?  
what could they say?  
Hey Red's brother is sending over some people to ask about Red  
they might be searching the whole place  
Yah don't need to be worried  
unless they are after yah  
yeah that both ought to be said, and ain't going to happen  
well at least she wasn't going to say it  
"Tremor, yah, could yah warn him. I don't want to."  
feeling her beloved's fluffy hand on her head  
as slid to the back of her neck  
another arm wrapping around her lower back  
while the hand at her neck was shifted to one Tremor's strong arms instead  
that started going down to her mid back  
those strong arms were gently holding her  
"Tremor?"  
"Shush, I am sure we still have time. Edge isn't the one coming, and he forgot to hang up the phone, so I know he just sent them a moment ago."  
her head leaned into her wife  
hopefully, everything will be fine


	14. Claiming to Know, to Keep

(Flare) = Icy's brother  
The kid had finished their own veggies, before their stricter mom even left  
But he was starting to look for the dimness in their guest's eyes  
quietly got on the table  
which he was sure his mom was beyond thankful she bolted down  
especially since he was on a corner of it  
as to not to move plates  
and other noisy things  
he waved his hand in front of the guy's face  
and the guest didn't flinch  
so he tried another method  
"HI!"  
the guest was now tumbling backward  
hitting the ground  
but once he checked the guest's hp  
0.4 health  
he could feel one of his eye brows lower  
as the other raised in question  
but he hadn't even learned fractions yet  
something he wouldn't have to learn until he was eight  
and he was six going on seven in a couple of months  
so he was confused about a zero being in front  
but chalked that up to being like tv channels putting a zero in front  
of singular digit numbered channels  
the other reason he was confused  
was the guest had the lowest health he had ever seen  
the lowest he had known before was Red's  
and it depended if Red had slept or not  
and he was sure this guest slept earlier  
so seeing zero-four over a one made some sense to him  
but when his moms looked at the guest's health points  
they looked gravely ill at the same facts  
kind of like when they first saw Red's  
he wanted to ask  
to understand  
but back off instead  
and started watching from a little distance  
if anyone asked he would tell them what was bothering him  
but decided to remain out of trouble for the remainder of the evening  
his mother Tidal was focused on healing  
as his mother Tremor was holding the guest to sit upright  
his mothers shared a moment  
staring at each other showing their worry  
he then heard the guest apologize  
again he could feel the pressure of his eye brow lowering in question  
it was his own fault the guest had nothing to do with making trouble  
but he wouldn't let himself speak  
that normally lead to more trouble  
it was bad enough that he acted on his curiosity  
he needn't make it worst  
unknowingly he had dipped his head  
and had stopped paying attention  
only to see a bony figure near his face  
trying to lift his head  
only for the finger to raise up right next to his head  
his saw the guest's eyes go into a sadder form for having missed  
he moved the guest's finger to raise his own head  
the guest smiled, but dropped his hand from that placement  
as the guest's smile also dimmed in intensity

(sans)  
"Hey, don't worry, I am okay. You look to be shutting down, but I am guessing you are curious. Am I wrong?"  
receiving the opposite of a nod he continued  
"You were curious, I personally can't fault you for that. But please warn me next time. And if you have further questions you can ask, though I might not answer any of them, depending."  
it would feel better to be asked by a kid  
than an adult  
someone he wouldn't have anything to compare and match to that man

(Flare)  
he was given full reign to question?!  
everyone he knew from school didn't like his questions  
"why is your health like a tv channel?"  
laughter was soon bubbling up from his moms  
and the guest's face was trying not to  
he started standing prouder as his soul was taking the hint  
at least his soul thought it was taking the hint  
his questions were jokes to them  
meaningless words that would never be answered

(sans)  
"You mean why did they start with zero point something?"

(Flare)  
"yeah, kind of, it started with a zero"  
he saw the guest walk away  
the guest did say he wouldn't answer every question  
but he still had felt dishearten  
only to hear the guest ask for paper and something to write with  
was the guest going to show him?  
like when the teachers did with chalkboards?  
only to be lead to the table and explained fractions  
he had seen it sometimes on chalkboards of other kids' classrooms  
but whenever he asked they said he was too young to learn that  
and here he was learning it early  
he almost wanted to leap out of his chair with joy  
but it is hard to learn this and move  
his mothers were doing one thing or another to keep the place running  
doing dishes, cleaning rooms, doing paperwork, making something to sell...  
his brother was done sitting at the table and wandered off someplace  
while his sister looked like she was content  
but eventually left the room  
coming back with a blanket to drape it over the chair  
before sitting back in place  
when he asked her what she thought  
she said she wasn't listening  
but left again  
only to grab paper for herself  
and started drawing something  
later the people Edge sent came in

o  
the people didn't pay attention to Sans  
which felt like a gods send to Tremor and Tidal  
they did leave out anything involving Sans  
but answered all the other questions truthfully to the fullest extent  
the men did check the place  
but not very much  
and they left  
all those earlier worries were apparently unwarranted  
well not all, but at least the major worry was gone  
they wouldn't lose him  
they wouldn't lose their weakest child yet  
holding each other's hand they calmed their need to run over to him  
or weep openly in relief  
just squeezing hands to the point it hurt  
but that small pain wouldn't drop their health points  
their intent toward each other wasn't in malice  
but it shouldn't have hurt their health points even if it were  
yet only maybe a little higher pain level  
had hurt their newest one almost to death  
the latest injury hadn't even left a mark  
but they needed him now  
they both couldn't image him leaving their home  
their protection  
screw knowing who he was  
he is the kindest monster in the universe  
and is loving on their kids  
he needs them  
and as long as they could hold him back from leaving  
they would never let him get hurt again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)


	15. The Undyning For Eons

(Edge)  
Came bursting into the room, only to command  
"Red! You have thirty minutes to get ready to go. You have permission to sleep while in my car, but no longer."  
Swiftly leaving as he had entered  
just with the door swinging to a slam  
instead of potentially painfully in toward the room

as it had just done

(red)  
he would just need to hit the showers  
and pick up his suit from the dry cleaning station within the building  
only once that was done he walked the hallways to the parking garage  
seeing the fish demon on the way  
she was also dressed up fancy  
so it was likely a safe bet they were going to the same place  
"Hey Foreon (For-eon), I am guessing we are heading to the same event, or meeting..."  
did he really know nothing  
she could be going to separate fancy dinner  
and he and Edge could be making a private deal in an alleyway  
for all he actually knew  
the safe mental bet

was gone  
and he was just glad he stopped talking  
before he'd began fumbling with his words

(Foreon) = UF Undyne, For-eon. Four-eon. Fore-eon.  
"In all seriousness Red you should know, but you have lost two weeks of info. Though I refuse to believe it is your fault, and Edge should have told you earlier."  
what was she going to do with Edge  
he was now more skilled than her

and everyone respected him at the same level as their king  
"The King as called a meeting, of which I am sure you are apart, being one of the founding members."  
and one of the saviors of their underground  
but no one respected him in the least  
or at least no one showed it  
"Red"  
"Yeah"  
her body shying down as they walked to the parking garage  
"How did you know it would only take one willing soul to open the barrier? I mean *ugh* you were so devoted to the theory you dumped a bucket full of broken human souls that were unaccounted for. Only Seven Souls my dust, showing the King the proof like that. I ain't surprised you were banished, but, *ugh* you saved our whole underground and nobody respects you, like at all."  
she couldn't dare to talk to one of her adoptive fathers like that  
being raised by three war heroes  
it was no surprise that she was one of the two best warriors in the kingdom  
which were originally really great placements within their underground  
she had gone days without breaks  
just fighting people after her title  
because her title came with the prize of being the first to the surface  
though they would have to be bodyguard to the King during it  
the King was waiting for three souls  
but no soul ever made it to the King  
rather secretly stored in the once renowned scientist's lab  
but if they had three souls  
she would have been given a human soul to cross the barrier  
as would Edge  
and they all would seek seven souls worth to break the barrier  
that in the end was opened by only one living human's soul  
opened, not cracked, not suplexed, opened  
and no one respected the child either  
well some did  
but not many from her underground  
her people had posted multiple pictures of the child hurt  
on their last health point  
liking them in the thousands  
but a cute picture of them?  
the picture would be removed within a couple of minutes  
the only major one from her underground, who liked the child  
was the robot of the crazy lizard of a Royal Scientist  
though the robot was more of a ghost now  
the child had saved itself personally,  
instead of running away as the child did from almost every threat  
within her underground  
a lot of the people warned her of the child  
and to this day she is glad she hadn't pursued the child into battle  
but she had wished she had done more than be a non-issue,  
rather she that she had been an asset  
but even now though she was walking next to a savior of her underground  
she had never really stood up for red  
only for herself forever and for always  
as she had been taught  
she really wished things could have been different  
but if she were able to go back  
she would stop herself from dusting her best friend  
the first one she ever dusted  
she might just dust her younger self  
she was barely surviving then  
and without the death her best friend and half-brother  
she wouldn't have been adopted in the first place  
remaining a starving weakling  
her pace had decreased without her knowledge  
and her body began to shake a little  
though drinks were now more common place  
her emotions weren't welcome here  
so watching a sad anime to pass the boredom  
she had better not cry  
she was considered too strong to  
"Foreon, do you know the directions to the meeting place?"  
"Yes, of course I do sir."  
with a little laughter bubbling up  
though he did deserve her respect  
he was less of a sir and more of a buddy,  
that almost no one took as one  
"Is there a reason you ask?"  
she felt ignored when Red started messing with his phone  
but soon she heard him saying  
"Hey Boss, Foreon's going to drop me off at the meeting. So you can head out now if you want."  
once the phone call ended  
"Foreon, I am driving my car, we'll get you a drink on the way. I'll figure out how to get your car there and mine back here."  
Red started picking up the pace, but in a commanding manner  
one that she instinctually followed  
his car was a small slick black car,  
though the front passager seat was as far back, as was its fullest extent  
maybe Edge occasionally rode in Red's car?  
she got in the comfy chair,  
reading for the ride  
as he drove, he asked where they were going  
and his eyes lights seemed to light up in recognition  
but he still asked for directions off and on  
like he didn't trust himself  
but early on in the journey, they stopped randomly for gas  
and he went to the store portion  
coming back with only a small blue raspberry slushie for her  
by the end of the car ride, she had only drank about a quarter of it  
and couldn't bring herself to drink anymore  
though she had liked the taste  
and in this case, the cold was refreshing  
but she couldn't let herself drink anymore  
as she had just as she decided to leave it in the car  
Red grabbed the drink and started drinking the rest  
she would see him the rest of the meeting slowly downing the thing  
the meeting itself wasn't much about anything  
their King was just confirming certain things were still in place  
ensuring the humans' souls were still secret  
that his reign was still absolute  
that everything was still secure  
which with Red's being delivered false jobs for two weeks  
would be something against their ensured security  
but no one else mentioned it  
Red pretending to drink during the whole meeting  
the drink's level having not gone down  
and no noise of him drinking it was ever heard during it  
everyone else around her said ensuring words to the King  
but her herself couldn't  
they described the safety measures they had  
but still, that Red had gone two weeks following someone else's orders  
there was something wrong  
even with all these insurances  
they had let one fall through the cracks  
one who was of the top dogs  
once this meeting was over  
she was privately called over by the King

(Onbutch) UF's King, only slightly younger brother to Asgore  
"Foreon, my prized guard."  
holding her head up to look at him  
oh how his girl grew  
she was surpassing the height of everyone in his kingdom save himself  
and his long since ex-girlfriend  
but even in his brother's and sister's kingdoms  
she was only surpassed by his royal siblings and their chosen spouses  
though they had both lost their spouses and became ex-spouses but he must reaffirm with the soldier his helped raise "I could see something was bothering you."  
his voice turning from soft to harsh  
"You Had Better Tell Me, What Could Be Threating MY REIGN!"  
but his soldier remained quiet for the moment  
only to as his anger was building  
Foreon spoke "There has been a breach in security, we don't know who or what caused it.  
With the only the effects being that they had been giving orders to one of our men. That wasn't from us for two weeks sir. We got the rewards from the orders, but to our knowledge. The person only received personal messages from one of our workers and orders from whoever the unknown hacker was."

(Foreon)  
vagueness was never her strong suit  
but the less she gave, the better she felt  
Red might not get in trouble for something he hadn't caused  
Edge wouldn't make it worse for Red  
and she is following her soul's need to tell her King  
her once strongest of her fathers  
though as with all of her fathers  
she was to call them all by their first names or titles alone  
she saw her King pondering  
knowing he could see her intentional vagueness  
she could see an anger in his eyes  
a subdued one, but one still the same  
assuredly not toward only her  
everyone in the meeting knew these same facts  
and yet they had all lied to his face  
she wouldn't be surprised if one of them died for this  
but she had told him the truth  
and even under all that LV  
he had a code  
don't dust the messenger  
it was an odd rule  
one very few knew  
he needed people he trusted  
and the ones who told him the truth  
even though he would be furious at them for the message  
those few were given pardon from death  
she knew she was safe  
she had told a truth no one else was willing to  
as vague as it was  
it was more than he would have had otherwise  
this was what stayed her King's hand from dusting Red  
though he couldn't take that truth easily  
sending Red away to keep his fundamental rule  
and dusting the smartest citizen in his whole kingdom for the betrayal  
an old friend and head of the science department  
their whole kingdom suffered from losing that man  
but not for long  
as since they were rewarded by the surface  
the man who was once thought to be indispensable  
was halting the work to open the barrier  
they were now free  
safer  
the sun and the wind called them  
the anger calmed more from his eyes in front of her  
she couldn't lie to those eyes  
she dust herself before she could do so  
she knew her king could just ask for the names  
and the truth would fall from her lips  
but she was dismissed after a hug  
tears threating to fall  
though barely staved off  
once she was out  
her beautiful dark blue car painted over with a perfect rain design  
was only a few parking spaces from the entrance  
black cover roof down  
and the sound of light rain hitting her fin like ears  
now all she had to do was drive out of this parking garage  
into her version of a gorgeous sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)


	16. A Crazy of a Royal Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/22)  
> (edited 06/28)

(Rethmo)= UF Alphys, the royal scientist (related word: thermo)  
"Edge, for the last time the phone was completely wiped. I did all the tests I could, it's completely blank, even the software that came with it has been erased off of it."  
why did she have to deal with this guard  
always doubting her hard work  
so what if she watched horror shows at work  
she still did her boring parts  
fixing phones, hacking cameras, getting rid of failed experiments  
well all save one  
it was her best creation  
the chain-wielding monster was the top duster in the entire kingdom  
people would line up  
seeking the fame her creation had  
her whole underground watched  
as people kept coming to fall to dust at her creation's hand  
but not knowing that her creation had its own type of Achilles kneel  
one of her creations eyes was hiding a self destruct button  
but after having reaching the surface  
she had wished she had come up with the same fail-safe as Mettaton had  
a button to make her creation venerable  
vs a press here to win  
with all her need to make the ultimate creature of destruction  
with a back-up safety feature  
she was shocked to find this weaker, useless creature  
had come up with a better design idea than her  
though her creation would have topped them with sheer force  
before that weakling child got to them  
surviving a gauntlet of questionnaires, puzzles, and fights  
making it farther than any before that weakling of a child  
phone calls of a castle full came in when the ratings got high enough  
screaming out for her creation's death  
her ultimate creation's destruction  
her gods blessed destructive masterpiece  
was letting it get to them  
revealing its own self-destruct button  
but when the child didn't go to press it  
her weak willed creation went to do it themselves  
good riddance  
if she had known she had made such a weak willed thing  
she may have destroyed it herself  
before it would embarrass her this way  
but the gods damned child stopped her creation  
her creation was multiple times stronger than that brat of a child  
and yet tugged at their arm to move it away  
the awful, gods damned child even got the core component out  
with a gods damned hug  
the ghost was bigger than it was when she first locked  
that whisp of a ghost inside  
that sniveling little ghost had been trained not to cry for years  
and there it was shivering in that child's punny arms  
crying out words as the tears that didn't flow  
the tears their body wasn't given the source for  
weren't coming because they just couldn't  
and that broken ghost was now living with that back stabber of a child's  
and that child had what was hers to destroy  
but since coming up to the surface  
there was all this legalize  
that took her creation away from her  
and tossed a rule book in her face trying to stop her from doing  
Everything She Loved!  
since then she knew everything she was doing was wrong  
according to surface standers,  
but she wasn't going to stop and hid behind her peoples' lack of knowledge  
and completely shut herself in this dark gray building  
she still was never going to stop doing what she loved  
she would continue her work


	17. a Chilling Place

(red)  
With the meeting over  
he headed to his, sort of, friend's bar  
The sign of the building looked like all the others  
Bold block letters screwed onto a plain white building  
he missed the alluring homely brown building  
with its hand written magically built-in silver lettering  
he missed how the words used to be the same-ish font size  
instead of 'Chillby's' being huge compared to 'Flaming Grill'  
but at least inside  
it had just felt right, as it was freezing him  
Chillby's magic gently keeping the place cool  
though the warm brown walls off set the coolness of the whole place  
and the place did have a true young fire monster  
who would sit next to you, or at a table nearby  
for those who found it too chilly  
at the moment the little heat warmer was sitting in the corner  
apparently, no one had asked for any heat yet  
the young flame still sat by a small music box  
which the little one had broken a long ago,  
but remembered it's music so well  
that the flame couldn't stop singing its song  
Chillby's was busy serving other customers  
and his friend would already know his order  
so there was no need to try and hail him  
the cooling ice flame would likely need a break soon  
though he knew his friend would never take one on his own  
as long as the restaurant was open  
Chillby would be working himself into his own version of over heating  
sweating icicles, panting breath  
his friend needed a break whether the chilly flame wanted to or not  
and hearing rain  
it would be the perfect timing to do it now  
once his own drink had arrived  
he gripped the frozen stiff arm within the distracting cold flames  
he could be glad that he could stand extreme temperatures in both ranges  
but he needed to focus  
getting up from his seat walking their the arms over the bar's counter  
leading them out the door into the rain  
he heard complaints  
but he hadn't seen anyone unfamiliar  
so they all knew he did this  
and it was for their favorite bar tender's health  
he himself learned to remain quiet whenever he did this  
snow would be a gods send  
but with the seasonal thing  
he knew snow wouldn't come today  
he had expected quiet, but with yesterday

(Chillby)  
"people came yesterday"  
only Red's face coward at that  
"they asked where you've been, but not where you were"  
Red's posture tried to right itself  
not proud, not the common slouch, a soldier's stance  
he knew Red had never gone into a real battle  
he was too young for that  
though their underground was sometimes a fight for your life  
this stance was taught  
not learned by experience  
experience would have you pretending to be a bigger threat  
growls, threats, an ensured stance  
not a subservient one  
the rain was cooling to others  
but gently melting the stiffness plaguing him  
he could have gone to the little flame and cure this all faster  
but it would have hurt  
potentially even hit to his vast hp  
the rain helped  
but snow would be much slower  
the snow could even heal him  
turning the stiffness to mush  
within the here and now  
the other's hand pressure was removed  
Red must have thought it safe enough to let go  
that he wouldn't just run back when he was released  
though he wouldn't without Red's answer  
"Red"  
he may have not asked a question  
but he expected a reply  
even a joke would be welcomed answer

(red)  
"an issue arose out of no where. Some paperwork I had, was misplaced or something and I ended up losing two weeks of what I have been doing."  
make it seem like it all your fault  
hacked, nah  
him being an idiot was a do able answer  
he will have to use his new phone to say  
he accidentally dropped his phone into the tank of playable magnetics  
in the kid's section of the space exhibit  
and he had completely forgotten  
and lied about the robbery  
so it would look like he was working to his bro  
no one admitted to the breach  
unless Foreon did in the private meeting  
and she wouldn't know if he was lying before  
Edge may or may not believe him  
but would readily use the excuse  
he could go to the King if he was fast enough  
but now his arm was grabbed  
the light feathery cool holding him there  
though no grip was felt  
no pressure, but a firm unfelt grip had him  
the chill in the air was all the grip Chillby needed  
the cooling rain meant his friend's grip was pretty solid  
he wasn't allowed to turn himself in was he felt in the grip  
his friend's face was all cooling flames  
but the flames didn't whip around  
and didn't reach high  
Chillby was serious again  
"Look the truth is someone hacked my phone. I don't know who, but everyone seems to not want the King knowing. And I can't ask you to lie to your last friend left from the war."  
if the King were just the King to Chillby  
maybe he would ask  
but the King being Chillby's longest living friend  
someone else would have to pry the words into his mouth  
and threaten something important to him  
"And I know I can't ask you to hold off from telling him. I just wish they could just blame me like always, and no one else would get in trouble. Scorching through, the patrons in there are likely cursing me into the molten walls for taking you away for your job. They love your food to the barrier and back."  
his whole body was slowly giving up on him  
and now he was on the ground weeping  
Chillby hadn't left  
he could still feel the coolest in the wind  
more than just the rain  
his arm was let go somewhere in the proceedings,  
because his arms were able to cross each other  
the coolest did leave quickly, only to return with his drink in hand  
he drank it to its fullest extent  
wiping his eyes before heading inside for food  
though the rain was always good at hiding tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited 06/22 it had really needed it)  
> (edit 06/28)


	18. Getting Some Facts Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 06/28)

(sans)  
He wished he could see the papers he was writing on  
but his mind was getting mixed signals  
his pencil having hit the table when he saw his hand over the page  
after that, eyes his remained shut  
like back in the old days when his mind wouldn't stop working  
even though his body was super tired  
his arm processed on the important project his brain wouldn't stop with  
that, of course, he would double checked later  
and it would all be correct  
but it had been years since he has done that  
maybe his zeros looked like Cs  
his 1s Ts  
and his 8s like Es, Hs, or Bs  
Flare seemed to understand the lesson  
but maybe he was wildly off course  
he wanted to ask for insurance from the kid  
that he could have saying  
for however long that a C is a zero  
so instead of asking to see if he was right from Icy  
he told Icy  
"I can't see my work, but I am guessing the other kid here knows their letters and numbers."  
so he grabbed another page writing the whole alphabet  
capital letters then lowercase letters  
and a string of numbers in order  
with his old employee number written in small writing in the corner  
passing the page to kid least known to him  
"Um, could you check my letters and then my numbers?"  
he hadn't yet caught the kid's name  
all he could only infer is that she was a girl  
and that she seemed to be a quiet one  
but then again he seemed like the quiet one compared to his brother  
yet some people he didn't even know had greeted him as an old pal  
but no one seemed to start up a conversion with Papyrus  
they might say his brother is cool from a distance  
with Papyrus' stance showing he was so happy about that  
but then they would pass by without even saying 'hi'  
maybe it was Papyrus' loud voice?  
making it seem like Papyrus was in a conversion?  
whether it was Papyrus talking about Mettaton  
a shell Paps had found  
maybe about his brother's unproven title of The Great Papyrus  
though Papyrus did finally get the title of a Royal Guard  
as his brother had wanted for years  
but all his brother had done was get cooking lessons from Toriel  
helping finish the special cooking training  
that Undyne had used to delay the title with  
and Paps special warrior training from Edge  
slowly stopping the 'too peaceful' side of Papyrus  
that stopped his brother from joining earlier  
and making the cooking lessons a requirement in the first place  
but the need for the Royal Guard had kind of stopped  
humans had tried to not move next to the mountain  
because of a curse on that mountian  
that all monster kind had been stuck living in  
the curse came a little after the barriers had been formed  
the barrier that his underground thought was created by humans  
finding no of the other underground to believe the same  
instead they believed that the gods had sealed them in by the barrier  
'to protect them from the humans'  
though it hadn't made sense to him,  
that magicless people, had created a magical barrier  
but if the barriers were there for protection  
why were they left up so long?  
that every kingdom within the mountain wanted the barrier destroyed  
did the gods not hear their new plea?  
though the mountain used to be the gods' chosen mountain  
there was only one god known to still be alive  
and that god was the one who set the curse upon the mountain  
cursing for the humans not paying adequately  
for the war that almost destroyed all monster kind  
that their kind apparently needed to be locked up for to survive  
but at least all their kind was out now  
and that the curse only applied to humans  
the bunny kid in front of him passed back the paper  
"everything looked correct"  
their cheery voice bringing him more into the reality of now  
he wanted to continue the lesson  
but it was getting late  
and it was time for the kids to be heading to bed  
he would have started to sleep too  
if there wasn't a call just as he pillowed his arms for his head  
he didn't get much of the call,  
save that Red was coming soon  
Tremor was going to pick Red up from somewhere  
while Tidal was going to finish tucking in the kids  
he ended up staying awake for a bit more  
but with the lack of something to pay attention to  
and the hard surface of the chair  
he was soon awake to the sleeping world


	19. Not Done by Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit 06/28)

(Edge)  
he was planning on ending the day with talking to Sans  
Seeing if his boyfriend's brother knew anything  
but Sans wasn't even found to be admitted at the hospital  
so he checked who had picked Sans up  
only to found out it was Jerry who did it  
even though that wash tub bucket was Jerry's work partner  
there was no way he could trust Jerry dropped Sans off  
especially to the right place  
Jerry's old partners had always complained about Jerry  
sudden stops while Jerry was driving, because, Better Wifi  
he hadn't heard any complaints from the wash bucket as of yet  
but the bucket had lost its voice  
surprising him that the bucket was even still alive  
cleaning its attackers' wounds without question  
healing the one seeking to dust it  
the deeply scared wash tub was never given a merciful final blow  
with its unrelenting healing supply  
his underground just couldn't do it  
which made it surprising that the tub wasn't ever kidnapped  
many people had tried to take the tub  
even going so far as to destroy one of its legs  
only to still not be able to force it  
some tried luring the tub into traps with someone to heal  
but the tub was stronger than it seemed  
breaking down walls, climbing out of holes, chopping chains off  
only to go heal or just clean the next person  
and wouldn't choose to stick by anyone  
until this Jerry came  
the company had thought from Jerry's internet history  
that Jerry was unhappy enough in life  
that Jerry would do anything  
but Jerry was just an awful choice to try to hire in  
Jerry could at least make other workers attacks longer  
even adding a little more power to attacks at times  
but one no could stay with Jerry for a full day  
and somehow Jerry made it impossible to fire him  
there was some ridiculous legalize Jerry had tied them into  
making Jerry seem smarter than Jerry had looked  
and demanded a work partner for any duration Jerry had worked  
it had taken days of angry employees till they found no one left  
the tub was just the wandering after one of their hurt employees  
who was pretending not to be weak enough for healing  
with both having these weird needs to wander and stop randomly  
they somehow started going together  
the tub became an employee soon after that  
and if they sent Jerry a message to go someplace  
they would eventually make it and heal everyone in the place to full health  
but his own message to drop off Sans must have not been followed  
since Sans wasn't at the hospital  
that gods damned Jerry  
was even starting to get good at the job  
and he would have had the rest of the day off if it weren't for Jerry  
but now he would only have time for a meal with his mate again  
before following the tracked path of Jerry and the tub taken earlier

(Papyrus)  
a message from his beloved  
telling him that Edge would be there for dinner had lighted his heart  
his perfect beloved would be his for the evening  
cause there was no way he was letting Edge leave after the meal this time  
his beloved hadn't taken a break from work for more than dinner  
for multiple days now  
and last evening Edge hadn't even come over for that  
what happened to their long runs in the morning?  
resting on a park bench complaining about food vendors?  
Edge was continually cut off by work calls then  
but that had been fine  
he still had his beloved cuddling him at movie night  
even if the movie was unwatchable because of calls  
he needed his beloved tonight  
a growl of Edge's motorbike reaching his driveway  
spurred him to run out of the house  
as he desired to leap at Edge while his beloved was still on the motorbike  
though he had done that before,  
and that led to over use of his healing magic pouring into Edge's leg  
so instead he was hoppily standing in place  
waiting only until Edge was fully off the bike  
before plunging themselves together with a kiss  
holding his beloved head from behind with one hand  
while both arms were wrapped behind at Edge's neck  
their height difference was minimal  
only about the flat side of a sheet of paper difference  
but Edge had that height advantage  
pulling his own legs around his lovers' waist  
he missed his beloved's touch  
though he had been lucky enough to have seen Edge earlier that day  
the cooing touches were nothing compared to this  
and this would end once they reached the kitchen  
shifting his focus from feeling his lover to feeding his beloved  
he had made pie  
as well as meatballs, as grease-less as he could make them  
covered with spicy barbeque for one of them  
and pasta sauce for himself  
though there was always his famous spaghetti as a backup  
that they have yet to have needed it

o  
they enjoyed the food  
but nearing the end of the meal,  
Edge's phone gave the slightest of noise  
a noise Papyrus had trained himself to listen for  
and with all the time they used to spend together  
he learned during the over protective faze  
that the noise would mean a call  
that would annoy both of them  
but after that faze  
it became a sign Edge was leaving  
which Papyrus wasn't going to let happen

(Papyrus)  
once the phone was see-able  
he launched his attack  
a little sharp bone  
which Edge had trained him to make  
but then only by breaking a regular bone attack  
this one had taken a lot of practice to pre-come sharply jagged  
like how Edge's attacks came out naturally harmful  
he was a little shocked  
to have caught his love off-guard  
having stabbed the phone  
his nemesis was finally dead in his partner's hand  
the flat box not sparking like he thought it would  
for having a hole shot through it  
showing part of the battery nestled inside  
he had never gone for it before  
but his beloved had always been fast to react to things  
even unexpected things those a flying disc toys  
his own triumph was lowered when Edge's disbelief was changing  
the phone was thrown across the room  
obviously not aimed for himself  
Edge looked like he was going to storm off  
but remained seated  
pouting for only a moment  
before looking to be puzzling something out

(Edge)  
how on the surface was he suppose to find Sans now!!  
he'd have to go back to the office  
grab an entirely new phone  
go to Rethmo's lab to ask for the tracking info again  
none of which he wanted to do  
a bone had materialized into his hand  
which was promptly stabbed into the wall  
inwardly happy that Papyrus owned this house  
vs being a rental like his own  
but one project becoming three  
and he didn't want to go  
but he had to  
getting up to leave  
his mate clung to his arm

(Papyrus)  
"How Dare You Leave Again. You Are staying with me.. You aren't leaving this time.. you can't.. your phone is gone..."  
his beloved can't leave now  
there was no way it was that easy to fix the problem he just caused  
it would take at least a day, right?  
couldn't Edge just stick with him through to tomorrow?  
Edge could use his computer to order a new one  
if Edge needed to speak with someone  
he could just use his own phone  
"You can do whatever you want to fix it here. Whatever you need to do. Can't you do it here, with me? Cause I just can't let you go now. I need you to stay. At least give me a day, then maybe you can go for a month away from me."  
tears were caught in his eyes  
he had never really liked tears  
but they did give him whatever he wanted  
he had sometimes wished he could do them on command  
but he hadn't figured it out yet  
and here he was crying  
the best method to get whatever he wanted  
and he wasn't sure if he would be denied  
but he needed Edge to stay  
he needed control again  
his brother was gone for too long  
and having a taste of that control again earlier  
if he was denied he would just visit his brother  
someone who gave him almost everything he wanted as a child  
and now had no choice, but to follow everything he ever wanted  
he wished Sans had never moved out  
he wished he had never commanded for that  
he had already made the puns go away  
and the sock vanish from the living room floor  
he could get Sans to do anything he wanted  
but he had to choose from his heart  
and he needed Edge more than control  
but he wishes he could have both  
Edge's nitpicks that gave him his dream of being part of The Royal Guard  
Edge's compliments were earned  
and meant more to him than Sans continual blind praises  
but he wanted those Praises back  
the ones that made him feel like a king  
ones that made it feel like everyone else was beneath him  
where anything said against him was just their jealousy  
that everyone who shyed away was too shy to meet The Great Papyrus  
and not anything else  
"Edge, just stay."  
if he didn't have Edge he was going to take control  
and more than just for the night

(Edge)  
he couldn't leave his mate like this  
pulling Papyrus into his arms he brought them both to the couch  
"may I have your cell phone?"  
with a nod from his mate he took the cell phone from Papyrus' pocket  
calling Rethmo for the tracking instructions with a new phone  
but somehow mentioning Sans in there  
his mate looked like he knew something about Sans  
so he pulled his mate to sit up from his mate laying down on his lap  
to where they sat up staring at each other  
finishing with the delivery info of the phone  
and calling Foreon to take over for him tomorrow  
he slipped the phone back into his mate's pocket  
"can you find Sans for me?"

(Papyrus)  
of course he could  
he knew where sans should be  
but though he wasn't really listening to the whole call  
though he knew his brother may not be where sans should  
he still had another means  
but Sans wasn't supposed to know of it  
getting up, he grabbed his beloved hand  
"Sans is not to know of this."  
was said from his mouth as he took them upstairs  
"you may use this but don't just use it on your own. I have a system and you are not to mess it up."  
he would always call Grillby's restaurant first  
if Sans was at Grillby's and the fire monster told him sans wasn't  
he would have to call every place else sans normally was before going there  
if sans was at Toriel's call Toriel or visit Toriel with a question in mind for her  
and if at Alphys' place call Undyne to call Alphys to reach Sans  
and if nothing was coming up?  
go to their underground home and get Sans out of the hiding place  
but once the tracker embedded into his brother's bone displayed this time  
the address was unfamiliar to him  
"I... um.. that is where Sans is. But I am unfamiliar with the location."  
it wasn't anywhere he knew  
maybe Edge would know?  
but either him, nor Sans had ever gone that far away from the city's soul  
the only time they go that far  
was when they were headed to their underground  
but it was almost directly on the other side of the city from it  
"Edge, do you recognize the address?"

(Edge)  
how could he not recognize it  
he just had to relay it not even two hours ago  
"Yes, I do"

(Papyrus)  
he could feel a sigh of relief from himself  
"could you pretend to go there, or call there for another reason. And get Sans back to the hospital?"  
or maybe  
"could you bring him here, since you are likely going. I want you, but if you are going to leave me alone. I just can't."  
his love's arms wrapped around him

(Edge)  
"I will be with you all of tomorrow, but I have some questions for Sans. Before he forgets again. It was bad enough when he forgot he was doing laundry. Or his promise to make an apology breakfast."  
Sans seemed to forget after sleeping for the night  
want anything from Sans?  
write Sans notes  
or make sure it is the same day  
even for Papyrus' birthday  
after Sans had bought everything for it the day before, at his request  
Sans thought he, the Mighty Edge, had got everything  
and even apologized later for only helping set up the party  
so there was no way he was waiting for tomorrow


	20. Let Them Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit 06/28)

o  
most of Chillby's customers were gone for the day  
Red being one of them still there

(red)  
he was just tried  
he may have been in the bar for an hour or more  
but he already reached the one drink limit right from the beginning  
and even unalcoholic drinks counted into the drink limit  
so the only way he was getting another of anything drink wise  
was to wait the full twenty-four hours  
or to be unable to eat while dying somehow  
which won't happen sooner than the first option  
but everything was fine  
the place wouldn't be closed for a while  
and Chillby had called someone to pick him up  
someone other than Edge  
he had tried to call Edge  
had Chillby try to call Edge  
but that didn't work  
so Chillby called someone else for him  
apparently, his cool friend called Tremor  
since she came in with searching eyes  
until she spotted him  
it wasn't often that she would come to get him  
normally he would be injured if Chillby had called her  
but when she looked him over  
he saw confusion in her eyes  
as he shut his eye sockets,  
cause sleep was calling him

(Tremor)  
"Chillby?"

(Chillby)  
"Red is tried, and Edge's phone is not working"  
the poor gale worries too much

(Tremor)  
grabbing Red into her arms  
"Thank you for taking care of him"  
though as she went to leave

(Chillby)  
"Tremor.!."  
why did he think she was the only one worried over nothing  
she had at least turned around  
"could you have him not leave for a while?"

(Tremor)  
"why?"  
she saw Chillby's cold flames flicking downward at a brow line

(Chillby)  
"not here, I had meant at your place. Red was thinking, wrong. so could you hold on to him till after tomorrow? I will speak with the king tonight. So red's wrong thinking will not harm him."  
Red couldn't be that stupid  
to think the king wouldn't murder their Red for lying  
he knew the king's policy about the truth was not obvious  
but Red had layed out broken souls in front the king before  
and talked about being the only one punished earlier  
he needed Red to be safe  
and he for one  
was happy that Edge's phone was not working

(Tremor)  
her arm's tightened a little at that  
"What was Red about to do?"  
a little fire to her eyes

(Chillby)  
deeply sighing  
"he was going to claim a problem to be wholly his fault, though he was not to blame."  
all his flames were going downward in his sadness  
Red would have been dust  
if his friend had thought of the idea any sooner  
he would be told of a funeral  
not telling Tremor to be careful

(Tremor)  
"You mentioned the King, so he was "  
the words caught in her throat  
no Red wouldn't be  
sadness was hitting her too  
Red had been that stupid before  
"I need to head home, Now."  
quickening her pace  
stopping at the door out  
she went to somehow turn the knob  
but still holding Red made it feel impossible  
normally Red would be awake  
healed, tired, but able to walk to the door  
and the few times Red wasn't  
Chillby stood next to her the whole process  
and followed them till they were in the car  
Chillby was coming over  
opening the door painted on the inside a homely brown  
swinging inward  
showing the outside's white state

(Chillby)  
he wanted to say something more  
but came up with nothing  
he still had more customers  
causing him to feel torn  
but he still came out getting Red into Tremor's car  
"I am scared about all this Tremor. I am scared that Red will be gone. I don't want him to just, end it. It is bad enough when he is wounded. It is worse when he expects it."  
he just wanted to get in too  
quit his job for rest of the day  
but as Red said people loved his food to the barrier and back  
and he knew that to be true  
when he could no longer take semi-city life  
he had moved out from the Burnt-out Hollow  
traveling through the Scorching Tunnels and the Falling Rivers  
setting up shop in Snowdin  
there were customers who brave the maze like baking tunnels  
or got water burnt from the rain  
just in an effort to reach his food  
he almost wished he hadn't moved at all  
but he couldn't take it anymore  
the excused that it could be worse if he lived in the Scaling City  
had stopped working anymore  
he could no longer stand being around so many who didn't care  
walking through a crowd  
putting up with noise  
he had needed a calm place then  
a place he knew everyone  
and everyone had his back  
he still had his people  
and he wished Red had someplace just as good  
but Tremor's and Tidal's was the best place for now

(Tremor)  
the drive home was peaceful  
as Red continued to sleep beside her  
she thought about not waking him up  
but Sans had been waiting the whole day for Red  
so she decided to gently try once they got home  
and if he didn't wake up then  
she wouldn't force him to  
but when she pulled in  
she saw Edge's motorbike  
and worry started to grip her  
a little more forcibly than she had planned  
she shook Red awake

(red)  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
as he tried to sit up  
while already sitting up in the car  
he hitting his head on dashboard of the car  
it took him a bit to figure out what had happened  
car was the first evidence he found  
when he was turning his head  
Tremor, was the next piece he found  
leading into the chair  
he last he found was the bed and breakfast  
and he decided just to head inside  
seeing Edge and Sample Subject at the table  
being too tired to process much  
he went to the table  
expecting food  
though he wasn't even the least bit hungry  
"Hey Sample Subject, Hi Boss, I ain't hungry, but I am tired, no I am Red, but not really"  
laying down at the table  
tiredness again claiming him 

(Sans)  
he wishes he could go back to sleep  
like Red was at the table  
but he had questions to answer  
especially now that his other name being brought into this  
"no, I passed out after the ground hit me. And Red told me I was out only a couple hours. I believe it was seven something pm when I was hit and almost midnight when I woke up. I felt Red's hand before I passed out.  
And then Red took me to his house, which you later joined us at. I got scared and went to the room that you can't know where it is, because it has no location. Papyrus and you found me at my bro's and my Snowdin home.  
I was then cleaned up in the car by a weird Woshua while Jerry drove. Jerry being more tolerable than normal. And the Woshua healed what little was left before we made it to the hospital.  
Once I arrived I went to my hospital room and changed into the white gown thing I have on now. The clothes I borrowed from Red went up in the service elevator.  
That is the size of a large box, which I no longer can fit in. The clothes are likely gone, I am sorry about that.  
*shaking his head a little bit to get back on topic* I stayed in my hospital room until Red got me. Mentioning some safe place I took him to the room without a location. Asked Red where he wanted the go and we came here. And I have been here ever since then, and slept for..."

(Tremor)  
"He slept for five hours it was around seven am when he woke up, so they arrived before two am, and Red left at two-ish in the morning."  
giving Sans a nod to keep going

(sans)  
"I spent the rest of the day here waiting for Red. But Tremor and Tidal have been kind enough to talk with me most of that time. And their kids are wonderful. Tremor left to get Red, and Tidal left this room to tuck the kids into bed."  
he felt the sliver of the fear again  
"then you scared me with the neck thing you do"

(Edge)  
"Your back of your neck was exposed, and without your jacket to protect you, it was too much temptation. Also, you always look so terrified when I do it. Like your choking on monster dust or something. And quietly beg for Papyrus. It is so easy to pick you up in that state. Not that I did this time."

(sans)  
"trying to ignore that, but I think that is it."

(Edge)  
"What was with Red calling you Sample Subject?"

(sans)  
"I was too close to death. Red saw the name I was born with, please have no more questions for me. And never call me Sample Subject, Ever!"  
he knew he probably just spurred Edge on to use it non-stop  
but he needed to say something

(Edge)  
"Okay Sample Subject, anything else you don't want to say?"

(sans)  
it was taken as a command  
but he was glad his mind was coming up blank  
or at least  
it was  
he sort of saw the sheets on the table  
"I am getting blinder, do you see a sheet with the whole alphabet? And some numbers in order? So you could double check it, I asked one of the kids earlier, and I would like to trust their judgment. But could you double check?"  
He needed to know if he failed teaching Icy  
"could you just check all these papers, because I can't do it. At least not yet."  
even though his soul was in the room with no location  
he still felt it wavering  
threating to crack  
though he knew his soul needed double the emotional pain for it to do so

(Edge)  
an odd request, but one he could fulfill  
going through the papers  
not a letter or a number was off  
save for one page that seemed to just to be a line  
and a child's drawing of Sans with his eyes closed teaching a bunny child  
"The letters and numbers are perfect, I personally would have picked a different font. But it is a standard font, better than that Comic Sans font you write in... Well, I am out of questions so I will be leaving for Papyrus' house. I will see you at the wedding, it will be in a little over a month."

(sans)  
Edge was hitting sore points  
his normal font choice was awful?  
this writing that was forced into him  
was perfect  
could have Edge said it was perfect  
and stopped there  
could have Edge not mentioned Papyrus' house  
"If days keep going like this, I wouldn't even find it. So no need to save some cake."  
he may be close to another crack in his soul  
but was is only another marred crack  
it would hurt  
but his soul could always take a new one


	21. Another skipable chapter??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must you do this to yourself?
> 
> because I feel people should know why this chapter is taking so long

the last chapter I tried to write broke something I felt was important to me

Tidal and Tremor are sisters  
and they are in a relationship in this work  
but I had to think deeper  
and somehow I need to explain  
when Sans first meets Tidal she almost intently says her is younger than Tremor  
and says she is skilled in magic  
after a while,  
I thought Tidal was lying  
and was even a generation older than Tremor  
but still looked very weak  
and small enough to try and force a sisterly bond with Tremor early on  
but I had to tell a friend of mine that I was shipping the sisters  
and my mind tried to separate them further  
and the next chapter I tried to write focused too hard on the idea  
different farms  
farmer stealing from a different farm  
it was fine  
but not at all  
Tidal and Tremor was a ship I had not known I wanted  
and when the draft of that chapter was finished  
I couldn't stand that I broke the sisterly tread  
it was weird  
they could have different parents on the farm  
and Tidal will still force a more sisterly bond with Tremor when they are younger  
but I can't just unconfirm they are potently closely related 

I want to say that monsters of same genders can be in a relationship  
a healthy one with kids  
one of the many founding blocks of this writing  
and Tidal and Tremor are my closest example of that  
I don't know how dust works  
it kind of grows on it own  
and looks so magical when it is in the air floating  
as the sunlight streams in the window   
it was always so cool to see

I got off topic but   
basically I am guessing   
but only humans have the problem result with incest  
biology and socially  
but monsters  
like dust doesn't have the barrier of genders, closely related  
there is some creature that can change their gender  
( I don't know which one but I think it is a fish)  
but the changing of gender is not needed  
It is kind of like water in Minecraft  
if water is close enough  
you can get more water  
not an exact science  
but if Monsters choose enough to be together  
and want a child together they can have one

no matter the human norms convinced them otherwise  
through our trash

the science that went farther into understanding themselves  
focused on gaining more power to defeat the humans  
by gaining humans' innate power of determination   
as far as Sans' underground went  
and used humans' knowledge to build up their own

I have stuck thinking deeper  
and questioning everything  
so it will take me more time for the next chapter  
but I hope you enjoy


	22. The kid and The child

o  
How do I explain this the child and the kid are two different people

(The kid)  
Toriel is certainly making supper  
as they look at the child who saved two undergrounds  
they themself saved the first underground  
the home of Toriel, Sans  
but the child across the table saved both a harder and easier one  
which they could even see by who came as the child's gruardains  
one looked a lot like Sans  
but with a lighter shade of blue magic  
dressed casually today in a gray t-shirt  
vs the light weight armor  
they were told a lot about him by the child  
since the smaller Sans is the child's second best friend  
and them themself the child's third best friend  
the Sans like skeleton called himself Blazar  
like an exploding star  
or something like that  
Blazar had a similar love of stars  
and had to get rid of a rocket shaped bed once they reached the surface  
Blazar was almost always with the child whenever they had seen  
but the other guest  
was with the child always and forever  
the child even lived under the ghost's care  
but it is hard to know so much  
they couldn't help feeling the ghost's name was also Mettaton  
just an alternate version of someone they knew  
an alternate of someone that killed them so many times  
that they felt they had no choice  
but to reset everything  
and not be so careless with the dog residue next time  
so they could get the Temmie Armor next time  
but with an absent minded tug on their ribbon in their hair  
by their own hand  
they knew they had problems  
the ribbon being something they somehow couldn't live without  
it was something that kept them steady  
this is the timeline that everything went right  
the timeline that wasn't shut down entirely  
a universe that died outside their control  
a universe's underground that lost everything  
they tugged the ribbon out of their hair and tied it to their wrist  
if only they had never begun by saying their first name  
dying and dying  
only to grab a knife only to try and take another slice of snail pie  
snail vs butterscotch Cinnamon  
only to find both Toriel and Flowey saying hey  
what are you doing?  
or some nonsense like that  
they were never allowed to go farther  
but hey when they die over and over to Loox  
who wouldn't try to hold them back from harming themself farther  
the red-ish pink ghost' underground  
would have been impossible for them  
they had tried saving more undergrounds themself  
but  
for this ghost's underground  
they died differently  
there were saves  
as the child later told them  
saves that required death to make  
like the first one  
they would have had to land on the spikes at the bottom of the cavern  
die to save  
refuse to give in  
ALWAYS  
the child had to die and die to make it through  
and the child who died to save so many  
only was close friends with two from that underground  
and here they are with at least six close friends  
at least the child climbed to the top of the mount and saved a second one  
an easy one in comparison  
but still  
the child was here with only one of that underground as well  
without their knowing  
they tightened the ribbon around their wrist  
they wished they could have done more  
saved the child their fate  
saved everyone  
everyone  
they wished they could just leave the table  
they wished to much of themself  
the child must have got up  
because the chair across the table was empty

(The child)  
they knew better than to call the kid Frisk  
a name that brought as much pain as the face they currently were wearing  
the kid really should stop doing that to their ribbon  
"Ribbon?"  
a name the kid wished they had chosen  
the kid didn't really look like they were paying any attention  
but the child removed the slip knotted ribbon from Ribbon's hand  
and from around the kid's wrist  
finger combing Ribbon's hair for the moment  
to again put it in  
they could see a mark of the stress the kid had just placed on that wrist  
"Let's go outside for a moment Ribbon"  
gently grasping at the other wrist  
Toriel's food would probably be ready in a moment  
but Ribbon needed more than a moment  
the sky was dark  
and the temperature wasn't too bad  
instead of words they just hugged the taller kid  
Ribbon had always said they knew too much  
seeing things the kid had no part of  
deaths at identical hands to the kid's own  
watching and hearing things that never happened  
Ribbon only wanting to save  
to save everyone  
no matter what it was from  
they could feel Ribbon's tears  
Ribbon knew way too much  
they wouldn't talk Ribbon down  
and Blazar will make sure Toriel knows they both are ok  
instead, they held Ribbon close  
but they heard the door  
and Toriel's eyes were staring them down  
they were only glad Ribbon didn't seem to be aware yet  
they themself had enough experience to not let stares like that stop them  
their own eyes staring through Toriel  
not that they saw anything  
more of they stared in a way that made others feel fear  
a way that made others feel like they had done something wrong  
or were about to  
Ribbon needed time  
more than time  
a listening ear  
Toriel was seemingly a great mom  
but Ribbon wouldn't talk to Toriel about most of the things  
the deaths, the resets, the results, any info about Chara and Asriel  
Ribbon had chosen them  
and only them to share with  
as Ribbon has said you are my alternate  
and knew way too much about their own past  
Ribbon knew their own soul  
more than anyone ever would  
Toriel can go right on staring at them  
but they aren't going in until Ribbon wasn't dying inside  
grieving things that never happened  
Toriel came closer  
and Ribbon wasn't done crying  
Ribbon's soul was still heavy with cares  
but Ribbon wasn't going to display the hurts to Toriel  
trying to force a smile  
only to force a non-frown  
and pulling them both into the house  
Toriel asked if they were ok  
but Ribbon remained quiet  
silent  
the kid ate the meal and headed to the kid's room

(the kid, Ribbon)  
it doesn't matter  
locking the door  
they remembered installing the lock themself  
no one would be allowed in  
not right now  
they had worked so hard to sound proof this room  
no knocking would ever be heard  
nor would their own tears be heard outside  
but even with the secured room  
their phone rang  
they pulled it out to find a message from the child  
only to weakly stand to let the child in and lock themselves back in  
the child stood there in their room  
just so they would not cry alone  
the child was so much better than them  
in every single way  
"why do you care?"  
instead of an answer, the child held on a little tighter  
the sad thing was that they had even saw the child die  
and the impact that left  
Blazar would move in with the red-ish pink ghost  
and at the child's funeral would only be themself  
and four others  
one being Toriel who was only there only for them  
and not the child  
they knew how they would break down  
even finally finding how to access their own soul  
and try to destroy it  
but fail only to run out of Toriel's house  
and find the child's place  
seeking comfort from Blazar and the red-ish pink ghost  
the child was always their perfect  
the child was always there for them  
"don't ever leave"  
now they knew they were being ridiculous  
but being sane in this state  
would be insane


	23. what happened to this Toriel in her Ruins?

(Blazar)  
the children were in Frisk's room  
he couldn't help but think Toriel would have learned by now  
and leave them be  
but instead  
he had to teleport Toriel away from the house  
he was holding her back  
and could have retrained her from going upstairs easily  
for however many hours  
but this was the simpler option  
"Toriel,"  
hearing his own disappointed voice  
he knew he didn't need to elaborate  
he had done this a couple of times now  
retelling her that the children needed time  
and her sometimes biting back with  
But that how that is how she had lost her children

(Toriel)  
leaving children together had always proven to be a problem for her  
Asriel, her beloved child of her own,  
and Chara  
were the first to prove that to her  
the two had fun together  
laughed  
drew lovely pictures  
played make believe  
but the first time she left them alone with just each other  
they accidentally made a poisonous pie for Asgore  
but how could she not see the petals on Chara  
she saw her adoptive child with petals in their pocket  
when they all found out Chara was sick  
she had thought nothing of it  
focusing more on bringing Chara back up to full health  
she knew she could have tried harder  
Chara was a wonderful child  
but she knew she cared Chara  
moer for Asriel's sake than her own  
Asriel had almost never left Chara's  
as a seemingly never ending cough  
had stolen Chara's air away  
her Asriel looked unseeingly at times  
passing out tiredly  
laying the top half of his body on the bed  
she went to pick him up  
in order to place him back into his own bed  
but he woke at her touch  
only to untucked Chara's hand  
placing it in his own  
placing an invisible lock of her ever removing him from Chara  
at least until Chara was better  
something that never happened ended up happening  
instead  
her beloved son was given Chara's soul  
something humans didn't understand  
to be a god like monster you either need seven unwilling human souls  
or one unbelievably willing soul  
and Chara gave Asriel all of themselves  
with no life left in their being to leave a body  
leaving only the loose clothing they had been wearing since getting sick  
and it had to happen while she was gone  
dealing with something else  
something she has long since forgotten to what it was  
as her precious Asriel left the house  
left the underground  
only to die at her husband's feet  
within the now thriving flower bed  
filled with the flowers that had also taken Chara's life  
and later her son's life as well  
she had tossed Chara's clothes in the fire  
after digging into the pockets  
finding only one flower left  
Chara had killed her precious son  
and for nothing  
she wished she could replace Asriel the moment she found out he was dead  
but the anger she saw to her mate's eyes  
was burning as bright as her own toward humans  
but she wasn't going to wait for a human so far from where Chara came in  
going straight to the place Asriel first met Chara  
but no one was falling down  
and the hurt of losing her children was starting to ache  
so when the first human fell  
she tried to take them in  
replace the children she had lost  
the green souled human was so much like Asriel  
so alike  
that she thought everything would stay in bliss forever  
but another one had to fall down  
determined to go home  
and accidentally reminded the green souled one  
that they too had a home to go back to  
she had told the green souled one how to leave the ruins  
but it was only for learning purposes  
she had never thought  
how could they do this to her  
barring their way  
only for them to rush past her  
shoving the door open  
only for her to shut it behind them  
she couldn't help immediately calling the green souled one  
over and over  
the children had even both made it to Hotland  
the cowboy-hatted other being the driving force to the surface  
but talking to the green souled one had cured her worries  
at least until the cowboy-hatted one had picked up the phone instead  
the other one was crying over the green soul's death  
having found what they had thought was an empty alleyway to cry  
seeking comfort from her  
someone they had barely known  
but they died on the other end  
as the phone was in still in their hand  
after that  
she mentally vowed never to answer a phone number outside of the ruins  
ever again  
but her loneliness grew as she waited for another  
but the next one was too brave  
going fearlessly through the ruins  
so fast she barely even met them  
bringing herself to make puzzles  
a time honored tradition that she had been neglecting here  
she was proud of herself when she saw a child at the first puzzle  
slowly puzzling it out through trial and error  
scribbling notes of even how to improve them  
this child didn't stay long  
as with the green souled child  
another fell  
one who didn't instantly go to leave  
but chose to stay near the one who was noteing down everything  
checking Froggit descriptions and the like  
wandering the whole of the ruins together  
the two somehow became close friends  
so much so they both walked up to her  
asking where the exit of the ruins was  
the deep blue souled one supporting the other's written facts  
there was nothing left to learn in the ruins anymore  
the house was too small for all three of them  
Toriel having to sleep in a chair as each of them had a bed  
that they both wanted to go home  
and they could go safely together  
with all the facts they have to help face any threats that might happen  
they were both asking permission  
looking at her determined  
but there was an integrity in asking  
vs running off  
something the second of these two's eyes gleamed with  
she couldn't convince herself to say no  
but she couldn't say yes either  
instead she gave them a nod  
and waved her arm toward the stairs downstairs  
which lead to the exit out of the ruins  
after that she at least practiced a little speech for if anyone left again  
but the next child she found wounded  
with a knife in their hand  
a toy one that had been sharpened by some means  
maybe they had grinded it to a sharper edge against the stone guard rail  
but they had looked more scared  
than willing to use it  
she would add a dummy near the beginning puzzles  
to make sure this never happened again  
gently talking down the child and healing them  
this child stayed a while  
but died while slowly making friends with all the monsters of the ruins  
the next one who falls down  
she decided  
would have her protection throughout the whole of the ruins  
at least that was the plan  
but the day the next one came  
was the same day Chara had fallen  
there were things she needed to do that day  
that no other day she could  
things were planned for this day and this day alone  
preordered ingredients for Chara's favorite pie  
ones that were harder to come  
within the walled off Ruins of the Underground Kingdom  
and she couldn't help wanting to finish the pie  
before this child made it to her home  
using the smell of a freshly baked pie to lure the kid into staying longer  
it was Chara's favorite  
so she assumed all humans would like it  
but with how many children she had at her house  
she called to doubled check  
allergies, preferences  
she had thought everything was fine  
but she had left this kid on their own for multiple puzzles  
because the kid didn't wait in the room she had asked them to stay in  
they were a little scraped up  
but they weren't as weak as the last one  
and looked so cute with a ribbon weakly tied into their hair  
ready to fall out at any moment  
re-tying it  
with a little adjusting  
and it was firmly in place  
but the kid didn't stay long  
the kid did look at everything  
multiple times  
especially the tulip lamp lights  
they looked even a little longingly at them  
which she indeed thought was odd  
but the kid received their pie  
but they didn't eat it instantly  
unlike Chara  
who ate it quickly  
and the other children who enjoyed eating every bite  
(at least the ones who stayed at her house on that same day of the year)  
instead  
this kid stored it somehow  
in some sort of storage system  
that she later found to be common throughout her underground  
but non-existent on the surface  
but that wasn't the oddest thing this kid had done  
the oddest thing  
was that this kid hadn't grabbed any candy  
all the others had taken at least one  
the brave one and the cowboy hat-ed one having grabbed a handful  
and knocking down the candy bowl off the pillar  
but when she went to fill it  
it was completely full  
she had to question the kid's decision on that  
but at least she later heard from the Snowdin shopkeeper  
that the kid had bought a lot of bicicles  
as well as nice creams from the shopkeeper's son  
that least this kid somewhat took care of themselves

and survived farther than anyone before  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-edited 08/09/2019


	24. A Room Within Walls

(Toriel)  
The room they had teleported to  
was baren  
a room Toriel had known well  
with magic sealing the door shut  
useless to try and open  
even breaking it down would be a problem  
it was possible  
but her magic would only chip away at it  
being that it was her own magic that made this room to begin with  
she couldn't help at least one pound at the door  
but why did she even have to make the thing  
it wasn't like she was any good with gardening  
ugh  
this had happened enough times  
blazar teleporting her to this small shed  
her getting frustrated  
the first time she was so angry  
that she had filled the building with attacks  
pounding at the walls  
scorching blazar bones  
that had taken him a few days to heal his bones to a healthy shade  
but not even a point of his health was taken  
as she tried to break down her own magic walls  
once time wore her down  
blazar had held her  
tears had come  
but the world was fine without her outside of the shed  
though with tears shed  
there were no words  
no one explaining on either side  
that came after multiple of these sessions  
and she herself  
decided to strengthen the walls  
asked for these  
even without the emotional protection clouding her judgment  
she has obviously gotten better than her first encounter with this room  
but  
"blazar, *deep breath* why must they be left alone with each other?"  
she  
of course  
wanted to say more  
go on to why everyone who cares about her leaves  
or she leaves them  
why the universe hates her  
why Blazar chooses to stuff her into this empty shed  
reminding her of failure to sustain life  
human, monster, or flowers

(blazar)  
he noticed her flinch  
as his hand rested on her crouched form  
maybe he had done that too early again  
but he had found it was better to leave it there  
rather than yanking it back  
and apologizing for it  
"I don't know either, but the child needs it. And so does Ribbon."

(Toriel)  
*huffed bit of laughter*  
"Ribbon. Why do you call them that? Their name is Frisk. F - R - I - S - K And they deserve respect for saving our, my underground!"

(blazar)  
clenching his teeth  
only for his mind to work double time  
as to not blurt out anything he might regret  
rather focusing on his own personal tune  
he was ok with losing the train of thought that almost had him...  
it was better not to think  
at least for a moment  
he hoped Toriel sort of understood that he did this sometimes  
even if she didn't understand why  
and couldn't hear the internal tune  
but  
with his hand still on her shoulder  
he kind of came to  
with no one immediately telling him what to do  
he wanted to head to work  
and just work down the check list  
but  
"you asked me something, didn't you"  
seeing the nod from Toriel  
"sorry Toriel, but could you repeat the question softer?"

(Toriel)  
blazar suddenly becoming quiet  
it was still off putting to her  
but she sort of understood  
"why do you call Frisk, Ribbon?"

(blazar)  
"have you seen how Ribbon reacts to being called Frisk?"

(Toriel)  
"Of course I have, it is the easiest way to get their attention."

(blazar)  
"do you not see them shiver?.. suddenly grab their other arm?. how their eyes either zero in, or become unfocused?... do you know how they react to being called Ribbon?"

(Toriel)  
"... no.. no I do not"

(blazar)  
"their eyes soften, or they will slowly go for their ribbon, they will smile, tears come to their eyes, they will silently beg for a hug... Ribbon is Ribbon to me. And I am sorry, but I don't understand the reason others choose to continue to call them Frisk."  
once he was done he slowly took his hand off her shoulder  
and backed up a step  
he had said what he needed to  
he didn't need to be so close to someone who might backlash him  
with words  
or actions  
he could just step out of her range  
well at least physically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ribbon is Frisk  
> but not they are not one and the same
> 
> the author has been over re-acting  
> realizing there might not be an end state
> 
> potential end state:  
> Edge and Papyrus get married  
> with relationship issues relating to their brother's,  
> gone  
> Red and Sans in a relationship
> 
> this was at least the third attempt writing this chapter


	25. a version of UnderSwap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *crossed out blue* blazar
> 
> (and his best childhood friends)

to know blazar  
is to know little  
he wants to just leave right now  
to do the day he was used to  
but here he was worried at Toriel's potential reaction  
Toriel at least wasn't reacting at first  
he could only hope she was thinking over what he said  
but there was a desire to have never gotten into this situation in the first place  
unpredictable  
everything used to be laid out  
helping out the others like him in a lab  
experiments named based on letters  
until the little golden lizard came into his life  
wearing a paper bracelet  
that he knew now was going to be ripped off later  
but was the other's way into the same building as him  
even if it wasn't to get to him  
but to the science all around him  
she had seemed excited  
til she had seen him  
fearful that he would turn her in for going past all the ropes  
that were supposed to keep her out  
but she couldn't help it  
science is what she loved with every fiber of her being  
that she even tried to induce herself as Dynamics  
though her parents would correct her  
if they could  
but she was already on a school field trip  
that she was for once was glad of everyone's misconception of her age  
all she had to do was remember to wear a hooded jacket  
and follow a different teacher for the day  
well I say day  
but  
the more she had seen at the museum  
the more she wanted to know how it was done  
so she went behind the ropes of the displays  
looked at the moving parts in hopes to understand  
only to find that figuring them required opening them up  
something she had learned not to do without more info  
which she went through back doors to get  
there must be blueprints, instructions, or something of that nature  
which she did end up lost looking at for a while  
but the endless amount of doors linked to hallways  
she couldn't help exploring beyond  
only for the first living monster she saw  
to be about her height  
did another kid get lost from the group?  
well she wasn't lost  
but she sure had to stand on her tip toes to open some of the doors  
and he?  
was he a he or?...  
well he wasn't wearing a paper wristband  
but he was holding a clipboard  
in a room with many lifeless monsters just standing on pedestals  
he had seemed confused  
looked at one of the lifeless statues  
then went to her checking her pulse  
check her reaction to being pricked by a needle  
but obviously didn't appect her to react

a failed experiment like him  
someone alive enough to react  
he'll probably have to share his job  
grabbing her clawed hand  
as he led her to the lifeless experiment he had looked at a moment before  
doing the exact thing he did with her  
before putting a needle in its arm  
well there was more to it  
but the prep involved getting a bag of a water like sustenance  
hooking it on a stick on wheels  
noticing her reacting to the needle connected to the bag  
while he put a band around its arm  
and slowing putting the needle in  
when he looked back at her  
her eyes were full blown in shock  
before tears  
he couldn't do this to her yet  
he should finish the list first  
but she was still crying  
aliver than all the rest  
and was soon holding him still  
her arms so much stronger than his  
she held him back from continuing  
not that he was allowed to do anything  
but watch for any signs of problems  
til the liquid was gone  
but he needed to be able to see experiment g  
he couldn't give up moving  
he needed to know nothing was going wrong  
but he had no strength in her grip  
and he couldn't hurt an experiment  
so he felt like he was betraying one for another  
as the clipboard fell from his weakening hand  
why was he growing weaker in her hold?  
he didn't know  
but he also didn't know why she was weaking her hold  
moving him to lean on the pedestals height difference  
he was slowing getting his strength back  
before she splashed a cup of water in his face  
jolting him aliver  
before he spun himself around to look at experiment g  
just two more after this and his tasks would be over for the day  
no  
three since this new one came  
but he couldn't force her to comply  
something he didn't need to worry about before  
and something he could barely convince himself to do  
as he stared at experiment g  
complying with what he was told to do  
only to see the needle had been removed  
with the bags being destroyed by this new one  
they couldn't know what they were doing  
right?  
they were new  
but he decided not to stand in their way  
he knew he couldn't  
maybe he could get stronger?  
a small laugh of a single 'meh' hit the air  
as he held his legs close  
hoping that they'd survive without the magic of their creator


	26. what is it with me and skip-able chapters?

so hi...

ugh I have no real accuse for not uploading more often

but is it ok that I sometimes do this?

it would actually be nice if you answered

but I don't expect it

 

I still have a page of thoughts with mostly names  
though thoughts are also written there 

you know what here  
links to Deviant Art sta.sh writtings

List of names with a few ideas: https://sta.sh/025mjl2sfmrr

Gather clues from Blind Healing: https://sta.sh/0aerzsmfbtt

seeing if I can find the fanfiction that I flipped all the characters roles to start this

found it

Light in the Darkness  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090995/chapters/34992062

 

also  
another one that made blinding a character  
that I can't help but love the mention of the door handle  
and how it starts out describing everything

Blind Faith  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551232/chapters/23304380

 

this one is the one that made me realize Papyrus' potential for evil

Love ya  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988518/chapters/29696829

then it is hard to pin point almost any writting that deals with the fake science  
this is working on

dust working the way it does  
humans bleed, monsters dust (I am sure someone deals with this)  
teleports issues with intents lights?

and I am sure the last chapter was unexpected  
so I was surprised at the lack of questions

 

i am thinking on writing a chapter dealing with sans' parents in this  
i am not going to answer much with it  
but i have no link to the last chapter

I can continue fleshing out blazar and his underground  
and though I like that idea too

I know I spiraled off of my original goals  
and I kind of want to try and get back on the path

If I continue on the path I am currently on  
I will remain in the past at least a chapter or more

then I would try to pluck blazar to meet sans  
somehow in the main story's time

*sticking out my tongue and winking*

but what if I am evil enough to make a fanfiction

that explains every chapter

every odd fact I have kept hidden for one reason  
or another

and maybe even some of the changes  
sort of

and never updated this again

would you read it?

or would you leave this writing for good?

maybe I should end this here?

it is not likely going back to the plot it originally was aiming for

now it is a world filling with too many characters that you may  
or may not care about

 

well since I can not convince the owner to delete it

I will do this instead 

Chapter 26 of 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may continue   
> but it will take a backseat  
> until my thoughts get back caught up


	27. special mention

one of the Major fans of Blind Healing made this amazing writing 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744135/chapters/49287827?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_254712476


End file.
